The Return
by emeraldphoenix23
Summary: Sequel to Can't Run Forever; Bella is alive, but no one knows and everything is falling apart. Lucifer is free and Bella has to decide whether to reunite with her friends or keep her distance. But there is a secret and everything is going to change.
1. Eight Months

Chapter 1: Eight Months

**Dean's Point of View**

It had been eight months since we had put up the tombstone for Bella and everything had gone to shit. Sam had been hanging with a demon, drinking her blood, and than she tricked him into releasing Lucifer. The angels Anna, Zachariah, and Uriel had been trying to convince me to saying yes to Michael; apparently I was his vessel and Sam was Lucifer's. We were suppose to say yes to them using our bodies so they could fight, but too many people would die if we did that.

Sam and I hadn't really talked since he let Lucifer out three months ago. Our relationship was strained; I couldn't trust him and he was getting sick of it. Bobby was in a wheelchair; he had been possessed by a demon and was about to kill me, but he fought it and ended up stabbing himself. Cas was cut off from heaven; he could still appear out of no where, but he couldn't heal anymore. Jo and Ellen hadn't talked to us since the funeral. Charlie was still depressed and he was just going through the motions. Last I heard the Cullen's had moved to Alaska and Edward had tried to off himself, but Cas stopped him. The pack was still in Forks, but they weren't the same. Everything changed when Bella died; it was like the brightest light in this world had burned out and all that was left was darkness and pain.

"Dean, where are we going?" Sam asked me quietly.

"To Bobby's." I said.

"Dean will you stop? I said I was sorry; I screwed up royally and I know that, but can we quit this two words crap?" he asked.

"I don't know Sam put yourself in my shoes." I snapped back at him.

We didn't talk again until we got to Bobby's; I knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Bobby asked us.

"You got anything new about how to put Lucifer in the cage?" I asked.

"Hell no. If I did I would have called; now why did you really come here?" Bobby said to me.

I didn't get a chance to say anything because Zachariah showed up, "Hello Dean, Sam. Mind if we chat for a bit?"

He didn't wait for an answer; he grabbed us and did that teleport crap.

Edward's Point of View

"Edward we are going out hunting; you need to come with us." Alice said to me from the doorway.

"I'm not hungry." I replied.

"Yes you are I can tell by your eyes. Now let's go." she said.

"No." was all I replied looking out the window.

"Do you think Bella would want you to do this to yourself?" she asked me.

I snapped, "Don't mention her. She is gone and is never coming back. The only thing I want is to die, but that damn angel won't let me so just leave."

She left and I didn't even feel bad. I didn't want to be here anymore; I wanted to be dead physically because that's how I felt. My angel was gone and there was nothing for me to live for. I had tried going to the Volturi, but Castiel had stopped me. Damn that angel and his promises to her. Why did she want me to live without her? She had no clue how hard it was. Everywhere I looked I was reminded of her.

"Hello Edward." a voice said from behind me.

"Leave now Castiel." I hissed at him.

"Edward please listen to your family; you know Bella wouldn't want this."

"Who cares what she wants; she's dead and never coming back. You said she was the Phoenix; if she was she would have come back by now. Your God lied. I don't care anymore. Now leave me alone." I said and than turned around; he was gone.

I felt a breeze and in it I heard, "Edward please don't do this."

I had been hearing my angel's voice ever since the funeral, but I had chopped it up to me going insane from not eating. But now I was tired of ignoring it, "Why? Why not? You aren't here anymore and there's no point in living in a world where you don't exist." I screamed to the invisible wind.

"Cas told you I would always be watching you and I am. Edward it pains me to see you this way. Please go and hunt; for me" the breeze whispered to me.

I could smell the vanilla, strawberries, jasmine and a hint of lilies. The scent that had always made my dead heart beat and I caved, "Alright. I don't know if I'm going insane, but I will feed."

I left the house and joined my family on their hunting trip.

Bella's Point of View

Why did he have to be so damn stubborn and refuse to feed? I had kept my promise to them and I had been watching them. Dad was distraught, Bobby was hurt, the pack was in disarray, the Cullen's were barely attempting to live, Sam and Dean were at each other's throats, and Jo and Ellen were staying away from everyone.

I felt someone behind me, "Hello Cas, glad you heard my call." I said turning around.

"I see you got him to feed finally." Cas said looking into the pond.

I waved my hand and the image went away, "Yes, but he is so stubborn. I'm hoping it won't come to me whispering to him again."

"I still don't understand why you help from afar. You could do more if you were there." he said to me.

I sighed, "Cas how many times do I have to tell you; if I were in their lives like that they would lose focus and the consequences could be dire. I will not risk that." He was quiet and I decided to change the subject, "What has Michael and the others been saying?"

"Michael is dead set on the fight between him and Lucifer. Anna, Uriel, and Zachariah are doing everything they can to help him, but thankfully Sam and Dean are not budging. I'm worried though; Dean seems to be wearing down." he said.

"Well let's take a look at what is going on." I said and waved my hand over the pond and an image started to appear. I saw Zachariah with two other angels and Sam and Dean.

"Dean just say yes; it is your destiny." Zachariah said.

"Screw you and your destiny. My body is for my personal use only; I'm not someone's puppet." Dean told him. I laughed same old Dean.

I saw Zachariah smile and than Dean and Sam fell to the ground. Than Zachariah spoke, "You see I can make you say yes."

"You think torturing us is going to get a yes you're wrong." Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Yes but don't you think your brother might need his lungs?" Zachariah said. Then Sam started trying to breathe.

"Cas let's go." I said and with that I grabbed his arm and we left my home. I appeared behind Sam and Dean and than froze time. "Hello Zachariah. What do you think you are doing?" I asked him.

"I was just talking to them Phoenix." He said backing away.

"Not so fast and I call bullshit. I saw everything; now here it what we are going to do. You are going to quit torturing them and give Sam his lungs back. Cas go and stand behind Jerimiah." Cas did as I instructed. "Now when time resumes itself Cas you know what to do. Zachariah you will leave them alone; if you don't well, watch what is about to happen.

I disappeared in flames and appeared back at the pond; I waved my hand and time resumed. Sam started sucking air in and than Cas killed Jerimiah. Zachariah did as I told him and Cas took the boys to Uncle Bobby's. I made the image disappear and decided to go in for the night. Maybe Cas was right about me being in their lives. It was quite obvious that they weren't doing too well with me helping at a distance. I was brought out of my thoughts by someone in my living room.

"I'm not intruding am I?" the figure asked. I lit up the room and saw it was Chuck.

"No I was just thinking." I replied.

"About your friends and family; I was watching." Chuck said and motioned for me to sit down.

I sighed, "Yes; I'm debating as to whether or not I should be there in person to help them."

"Yes that is a big decision. If you do than they would know you have been alive all this time and it would make it more difficult to leave them when it's all over. But if you don't they might just destroy themselves." he said stating the obvious. "I think you should wait until Wednesday, before anything is decided." he said getting up. I looked at him quizzically, "You will know what I mean when it happens. Just know you can bring them back." and with that his disappeared.

I hated when he did that; give me cryptic messages and just disappear, but than again I do the same thing to Cas. Oh well what goes around comes around; I would just have to wait two days before I knew what he meant.

Dean's Point of View

"We didn't need your help Cas we had it under control." I said glaring at him. I looked over and saw that Zachariah had disappeared and the two angels that had been with him were dead now.

"Yes you had it all figured out Dean. A little gratitude would be nice." Cas told me.

"Thanks Cas; we appreciate it. How did you know where we were?" Sam asked him.

Cas did something he rarely did, smile, "A little birdie showed me." He always smiled when he said that and I couldn't figure it out why it was so entertaining.

My phone rang, "Hello." I said.

"Dean it's Jo; my mom and I need your help now." Jo sounded out of breath.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"An abandoned town outside of Seattle." she said.

I froze; none of us had gone anywhere near Seattle since the funeral. I finally spoke, "Be there in two days." I said and hung up. I told Sam to pack and when I turned to face Cas he was gone. We told Bobby bye and left.

The drive was quiet probably because of the direction we were headed. I couldn't stop thinking about all that had happened almost a year ago. I saw her everywhere; if there was a blonde girl on the street I would run up to them hoping and praying it was her; it never was. I wanted her to be back here with us hunting. I wanted to wake up in the morning and lightly caress her back. I wanted to hear her laugh and listen to her call me a jackass. I wanted to feel her lips against mine; my skin touching hers, but that was never going to happen. Bella was dead and gone and all hell had broken loose.

We got to the town and met up with Ellen and Jo.

"What's the problem?" I asked not bothering with greetings.

"I think they mean me." I heard a voice say behind me.

We turned and saw Meg, "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Oh raising some hell, killing people, and waiting for you. I'm not alone by the way." She turned and whistled, "Here boys."

I looked around and saw nothing, but I heard the growls and the barking, "Hellhounds." was all I said.

Meg looked at me, "Your favorite Dean. Sick 'em boys."

The next thing I knew I was on the ground and my arm got clawed. Jo ran over to help me and the invisible dogs attacked her. We got them off of her and ran to a storage building and blocked the door.

Ellen was freaking out, "GET ME SOMETHING TO STOP THE BLEEDING!"

I took a good look at Jo and I knew she wasn't going to make it. She was slashed to bits and bleeding everywhere.

She took Ellen's hand, "Mom I know what's going on; I'm not going to make it so don't worry about me. What you need to do is figure a way out and I have a solution."

She told us the plan; we were going to make a bomb filled with salt and iron. We were going to escape Jo was going to stay behind and set off the bomb. There was no arguing with Jo; she had become so much like Bella, hard headed and stubborn. We started on the bomb and when it was time Ellen said she was staying behind.

"Dean come here." Jo said and I did. "You better take care of the devil and stop Michael and him from fighting or else I'm gonna pissed I died for nothing."

I held back tears; I had lost Bella and now I was going to lose the only person who truly reminded me of her. I kissed Jo on the forehead and Sam and me ran out. When we were outside we saw the building explode and knew they were gone. We drove back to Bobby's and told him what happened. We stood in front of a picture that had all of us in it; Dad, Sam, Me, Bobby, Rufus, Bell, Elle, and Jo. Four of the people in that picture were dead and we silently wept for them.

A/N: I know I shortened Ellen and Jo's death a lot, but there is a reason for that and you will find out why in the next chapter. Songs in this chapter:

Breaking Benjamin- Evil Angel

Ill Nino- How Can I Live

Staind- Right Here


	2. Bringing the Dead Back to Life

Chapter 2

Bringing the Dead Back to Life

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up screaming. I had seen everything; the hellhounds attacking Jo, her decision to make a bomb and finally Ellen and Jo's death. I could feel the hellhounds tearing at Jo's flesh and than I felt Ellen's pain as the bomb went off. It took me a minute to calm down. I got dressed and transported to where they had died. There was blood everywhere and I followed it to where a building used to stand. Now there was ruble; I focused my energy and moved everything out of the way until I found their bodies. They were completely unrecognizable and I became angry. I knew this was coming, but that doesn't mean it hurt any less. I wasn't going to allow the angels or the demons to get away with this. They wanted to start a war well they had, but it wasn't the one they were hoping for. Before now I had stayed in the background, but they had just pushed me over the limit. I stepped back and raised my hands. I began to bring them back from where ever they were and slowly they began to look like themselves. Than finally they began breathing.

"Mom what's going on?" Jo asked.

"I don't know I think we are dead." Ellen told her.

"Not exactly." I said and they looked at me for the first time.

"B?" was all Jo said.

"Yea Jo it's me and your not dead; I mean you were, but you're not now." I said.

They jumped up and ran over to hug me. "How in the hell are you alive? We watched you get stabbed and burst into flames." Ellen said.

I laughed, "It's a long story, but right now we need to leave. Take my hand and hold on." They did as I said and we went back to my house. "Ok here is the short version. Yes I did die and yes I did it on purpose so I could save you guys. Now I am a very powerful badass who has been helping you from a far; that is until today." I finished.

"B, were you at your funeral?" Jo asked me.

"Yes I was." I said.

She jumped on me, "You bitch you were alive and you let us believe you were gone. Do you have any idea how messed up we all were? Oh wait yea you were at the funeral."

"Jo it's not that simple. When I made the choice to become what I am I gave up something." I said. I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Give up what B? Tell me." Jo said.

"After we put Lucifer back in his cage you won't see me ever again. After that's done I can't be involved in your lives anymore. I thought that instead of putting all of you through that kind of pain twice I would just stay away and help from a distance, but I know now I can't do that." I finished.

"There has to be some other way." Jo said to me.

"There isn't Jo." I said quietly.

We sat there just saying nothing until Ellen spoke up, "Bella does anyone else know you are alive?"

"Yea Cas does, but no one else. I have been helping them, but they don't really put any stock in it." I said.

"What do you mean?" Ellen asked.

"I whisper to them using the wind. I coerce them into doing what they need to do, but they think they are just crazy." I said.

"See mom I knew I heard her voice!" Jo exclaimed.

I laughed, "Yea well I had to point you guys in the right direction some way."

"So what now Bella?" Ellen asked me.

I sighed, "Well looks like we are going to have to get the band back together."

Ellen asked to take a shower which left Jo and me alone to talk.

"B what is your biggest deal about meeting up with them again?" she asked me.

"It will be harder to leave them this time." I said quietly.

"Dean and Edward you mean?" she asked.

"Yea; they are going to want answers and I can't give them the answers. They would try and stop me, but they can't Jo. I choose my path and there is no changing it." I told her.

"What about choosing between them?" she asked.

"Well I forgot about that." I said and laughed. It was just like old times, but this wasn't going to last for long. "Jo you know that after this is over we won't be able to hang or see each other again."

"I know B you already said that. What I don't get is why?" she said.

"It's a really complicated and long story." I said.

"I got time." she replied.

"Basically Jo I'm immortal now. I mean I can get hurt, but I heal myself." I said.

She cut me off, "Than how is that complicated except for the whole Dean being mortal thing."

I laughed, "Jo it's not that; there is more to it. You remember Alice had visions right?" she nodded, "Well so do I; I saw what happens if I stay in your lives after Lucifer is sent back and it's not good. After this is over with Demons, Angels and hunters are going to be after me and I saw you all die to protect me. I refuse to allow that." We were quiet for a while and I decided to lighten up the mood, "Besides it is a huge time consuming operation bringing your asses back to life and I have other things to do."

She laughed and Ellen came in, "So have we figured out a plan?"

"Follow me." I said and they did. I took them to the pond and said, "This is how I have been keeping tabs on all of you. I can see anything I want within any pool of water." With that I waved my hand and focused on the pack.

"It's Jake!" Jo screamed.

"Yea it's what he is doing right now." I said and than I looked closer. There were demons coming, "Looks like we are going to make an appearance girls; are you ready?" they nodded and took my hand. This was going to be a long day.

**Jacob's Point of View**

Charlie was visiting today; it had taken everything to drag his ass out of his house. He hadn't been the same since Bella died. Leah came over and sat with me; she and her brother had joined the pack shortly after Bella died. When they found out Bella died for us and that it was because of her we had out abilities she had changed. Before she was bitter since Sam had imprinted on her cousin while he was dating her, but now she was more caring.

"What's wrong Jake?" Leah asked me.

"Just thinking about Bella; I can't believe it's been almost a year." I said quietly.

"Yea Emily has been talking about it a lot lately. She wants us all to go to the grave." she said.

"Yea I heard; did you hear about Ellen and Jo?" I asked her. She just nodded; she met Ellen and Jo about three months ago when they came to visit Charlie. Jo and her got along really well and had kept in contact, but three days ago Dean called to let us know they were dead.

We sat in silence for a while until Seth came running up to us, "Guys demons are on their way."

"Seth go get Sam and the others now." I said. Leah and I transformed and go ready for a fight. The wind blew and I recognized Meg's scent; I growled.

"Down boy." Meg said coming into view. "Aw Jake don't be like that." she said smiling and turned to Leah, "You must be Jo's friend. You should have seen what my dogs did to her; no worries you will experience it first hand."

She looked behind us and saw the rest of the pack along with Charlie and my dad, "Charlie so good to see you. Is Bella around; oh wait she's dead."

All of us growled and got ready for a fight when we heard the invisible hellhounds.

Jake do you have any ideas? Sam asked me through our bond.

No clue. I replied.

We heard the hellhounds leap for us but than saw flames and than the hellhounds appeared. They were burning and than they dropped dead.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Meg shouted. Than she looked past us, "You can't be here I killed you."

"Guess you really suck at your job." I heard Jo's familiar voice say. We all turned and saw Jo and Ellen coming towards us. "Hey we thought you could use some help." she said and stopped by my dad.

"How?" my dad asked.

Ellen laughed, "Not how Billy; who." and she pointed over to the demons.

I saw flames erupt and when they died down there stood my best friend who I had seen die almost a year ago. She smiled at the demons, "Miss me?" she asked.

"Get her!" Meg shouted, but they never got a chance. I watched as Bella smiled and than her eyes changed and it looked like they were on fire. She held out her hand and I saw black smoke coming out of the mouths of the people the demons were possessing.

She turned to Meg, "Here is what I want you to do. I want you to run to Lucifer and tell him that if he wants these guys he has to go through me."

Meg just shook her head and ran. Myself and the rest of the pack ran to go get some clothes. When we came back Charlie was crying and by then Emily had arrived as well.

I ran over to Bella and picked her up, "How are you alive?"

She laughed, "Oh don't get it wrong Jake I died and let me tell you it hurt like a bitch, but I came back. You didn't think I would leave you guys alone did you?" she than explained everything to us.

At first we were angry, but than we understood. "So what now?" Sam asked.

She smiled, "Well how would you feel about joining up on the hunt?" All of us whooped loudly and than she turned to Emily and my dad. "What do you two say; I can teach you how to fight Emily."

"Yes; where ever Sam goes I go." she said.

"Bella I can't I'm of no use like this." My dad said. It pained me to see him feel so useless.

"You're right so how about we fix it." Bella said and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his back and I saw them glowing. "Now stand up." she said and my dad did. I couldn't believe it and neither could anyone else. Than she walked over to Emily and did the same thing to her and healed her face.

Sam looked in awe and whispered a thank you to Bella.

Than Bella went over to her dad, "Ok enough with the heavy we got an evil son of a bitch devil to send back to hell and we still have to get the others. So go get packed and meet back here." she said. We ran to our houses and did as she said. Bella was back and everything was beginning to look up.

**Bella's Point of View**

Jo and Ellen had left to help the pack get ready which left dad and me to talk. Before I could say anything Dad said, "You have been around for a while haven't you?"

"Yes." was all I could say.

"Why do I have the feeling that you are going to leave again?" he asked

"Because I am." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"If I don't I will watch all of you die to protect me and I can't bare that." I said close to tears.

He pulled me into a hug, "Shhhh Bella it's alright. I understand; I'm just glad to know you're alive even if you can't stay long."

I laughed, "Dad I never abandoned you; I have been watching and trying to help."

"I had a feeling you were. Listen let's not talk about it now; I gotta go get packed." he said kissing my forehead.

"Wait you're going?" I asked confused.

He was half way to his truck when he turned around, "Hell yes you don't think I'm going to just let you do all the work. If Billy is back in so am I; besides it will be good for you younger kids to learn from the masters."

He hopped in the truck and drove away; I couldn't help, but laugh. Maybe this wasn't going to be too bad.

A/N: I know not a very long chapter, but I wanted to get a chapter up today. Review please. Song's for this chapter:

Shinedown- Sound of Madness

Saving Abel- Eighteen Days

Flyleaf- Fully Alive


	3. Help!

A/N: Ok hate doing this, but I am completely blocked as to how to introduce Bella back to Edward and Dean. So if ya'll would please let me know either as a review or message me it would be greatly appreciated. I just need some outside influence and than my writer's block will be gone. Thanks.


	4. Angels, Demons, and Holy Crap!

Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all the suggestions; they really helped me out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural.

Angels, Demons, and Holy Crap!

Bella's Point of View

Everyone left to get packed and I stayed in the yard. I was filled with so many mixed emotions and I had to control them; if I didn't well the weather was going to change. Since coming back I discovered my emotions and powers were tied. Whatever I felt the weather mirrored it; that's why for the most part kept my emotions to myself. After an hour everyone was ready and I transported us back to my house.

"Bella you live here?" Jake asked me.

"Yes I do Jake; it's a safe zone. No angels, demons, or anything can come in here without my permission. The wonderful new powers I picked up after I died." I said and everyone got quiet. "It's alright you guys you can talk about me dying."

They still didn't say anything and I just walked ahead and they followed. I showed them to their rooms and than I left to go to the pond. I waved my hand over and focused on what the Cullen's were doing. An image came into view and I saw Carlisle in his study, Esme cleaning, Alice and Jasper just sitting around, Rosalie reading, Emmett just lying down, and Edward in his room blaming himself as usual.

"So this is how you have been keeping tabs on us." a voice behind me said.

I smiled, "Yea Jake another trick I learned."

"You got a lot of those according to Cas." He said leaning on the railing beside me.

"Yea I do; is Cas here?" I asked.

"Yep he just showed up. Bella what is really going on; you are all distant and cold." He asked. leave it to Jake to just come out and say it.

I sighed, "I wanted to stay out of your lives; let you move on."

"Well as you can tell none of us really have. Especially that guy." He said pointing to the image in the pond. I waved my hand and it disappeared. "Bella come on you can tell me." Jake begged.

I sighed, "Jake you know what's going on right?"

"Yea; Sam let the devil out and we are all on his hit list." Jake replied.

"Yea well after we put him back in his cage I'm gone for good." I said.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

I laughed, "Why do you think Jake; why did I die the first time? To keep you all safe from what will come after me. I've already pissed off the angels by just daring to exist. The only one on my side is Cas; the others want me dead. If I stay around you, you will die and I will be damned if I let that happen."

"Why don't you let us make that choice?" he asked.

"Because I won't allow you to get yourselves killed over me; it's not worth it." I said.

"Bella, it's our decision whether or not it's worth it; God you are so stubborn. You can't make our decisions for us; free will remember." he said.

"Jake you know you won't make me budge." I said.

He smiled, "I know, but you know that it will be all of us against you. How long do you think you can hide from us?"

I laughed, "Jake I have a few new tricks up my sleeve now a days; you should be careful."

"Bella I'm a werewolf, who kills vampires, is being hunted by angels, demons and hunters. Careful is not in my vocabulary." Jake retorted.

I laughed and told Jake to head inside. I turned my attention back to the pond and stared at Edward for a while. I wanted so badly to touch me, to let him know I was alive and we could be together, but it wasn't going to end that way. I sighed and waved my hand again this time focusing on Dean and Sam. They were in a fight as usual and Uncle Bobby was trying to make them stop. Dad came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"They are really at each other's throats huh?" he asked.

"Yea it's gotten bad recently." I sighed.

"So Jo said you were at the funeral." he stated.

"Yea; listen dad I'm sorry…" I started to apologize, but he held up his hand.

"Bella don't be I know everything; Cas explained. You were doing exactly what I would do if I was in your position, but Bella it's not just your decision. You can't protect us from everything. Pain, hurt, and death are part of life; you gotta take the good with the bad." He said.

"I know Dad, but I can't watch as you guys die for me." I said quietly.

"But you expected us to watch as you died for us." he said. I didn't say anything; I felt like a little kid again when I would get in trouble. "Bella you may be pretty damn powerful and all now, but you're still my daughter and I will do everything in my power to protect you. Now it's time to just stop dancing around and get the others."

I couldn't argue with my dad because I knew he was right. I waved my hand over the pond and the image disappeared; it was time to discuss what we were going to do.

Dean's Point of View

Sam and I left Bobby's, but we didn't speak the entire way. Jo and Ellen were gone and it was my fault; just like Bella. "Dean you might want to slow down." Sam said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"You might want to mind your own business." I snapped back at him.

This is how it had been since Jo and Ellen had died two weeks ago and now we were on a hunt. Apparently according to Cas, Lucifer was going to be in the city at some night club the demons were running.

"You know what if you don't want me here I don't have to be here." Sam said.

"Well than go; no one is going to stop you that's for damn sure." I said as we pulled up to the club. When we got out I saw a pixie that I hadn't seen in a year, "Alice?" I said.

She turned towards me, "Sam! Dean! See I told you they would be here." she squealed and ran over to us. "I had a you know what that you would need our help."

We said hello to everyone and than I saw Edward; he looked like shit. "Hey how ya doing?" I asked shaking his hand.

"Existing you?" he asked.

"Same." I said. After Bella died Edward and I called a truce. The one woman we loved was dead and we knew she wouldn't want us fighting with each other.

"So are we going in or what?" Sam asked annoyed.

"What's his problem?" Edward asked.

I sighed, "Ever since he release Lucifer we have been at each other's throats. I can't trust him." I said.

Edward just nodded and we went to the front of the line; the bouncer stepped to the side and let us in which was weird. Normally we had issues with getting in; immediately I tensed and Edward read my mind. We walked through the curtain and the club was loud and crowded. It reminded me of the club Jo and Bella had been to in Seattle. I shook the memory from my head and got focused. As we walked I looked for signs of demons, but I didn't see anything.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, "You guys need some help?" I turned and saw Jake.

"What the hell; is this gonna turn out to be a chick flick reunion?" I asked and shook his head. I looked pass him and saw the rest of the pack along with two new faces.

"I guess so; Cas brought us here." he said and turned to greet Edward. Than I saw Billy walking over to us and than I saw Ellen and Jo.

"How?" was all I could say.

Jake laughed, "You'll see." was all he said.

Edward's Point of View

It had been two weeks since we had heard Ellen and Jo were dead. We were all sitting in the kitchen when Alice got a vision;

Sam and Dean were in a night club and they were surrounded by demons; one stepped forward

"Sam just say yes and be my vessel." he said.

"No." Sam said and than he was punched in the gut. Then Sam yelled, "GO AHEAD BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME, BUT I WILL NEVER SAY YES TO YOU LUCIFER!"

Alice came out of her vision, "We have to help them." After she explained what happened we immediately booked a flight to Dallas. The entire way I couldn't help but think about my angel.

We made it to the club in Dallas and waited for them to arrive. They spotted Alice first and she yelled back at them. After a brief reunion we went inside the club. Dean became tense after we entered with no trouble from the bouncer and his thoughts put me on high alert as well. As we were making our way through the club a very familiar smell caught my nose and when I heard someone say, "You guys need some help?" I turned and saw Jacob Black. Behind him stood the rest of the pack and after he and Dean talk he turned to me. I then noticed Billy Black walking over to us followed by Jo and Ellen.

"How?" I heard Dean say.

Jake laughed and told us, "You'll see."

Before I could say anything we became surrounded by demons, but when the man was supposed to step forward nothing happened. A girl demon came running in.

"Where is he? I have to speak with him." she screamed.

"Hey Meg what's up" Jo said.

Than from above we heard a scuffle and the man from Alice's vision came flying over the railing; all the demons backed away. My family and I stiffened as we got hit with a sweet aroma that we had been smelling every few months when we were at a low point. Dean could smell it too and we looked up to the railing.

Bella's Point of View

I had the same vision as Alice and we made arrangements to leave for Dallas. I had avoided everyone for two weeks because I didn't need questions about what I would do when I saw them.

I sent the pack, Billy, Jo, and Ellen to the club. I told Cas to go get Uncle Bobby and than I headed to the club. I went up to the V.I.P. area and found Lucifer.

"Bella or should I say Phoenix?" he said smiling at me.

"What should I call you Lucifer or major pain in my ass." I retorted.

"Bella you can't stop me; I was here before you." he said standing up.

"Yea you were here first, but it's obvious you haven't gotten wiser with age. Where have you been the last few millennium….Oh that's right you have been locked in a little cage." I said.

"Sam will say yes." He said glaring at me.

"Not as long as I'm here." I said glaring right back.

"Then I will have to get rid of you. Father never should of created you; you are an abomination." he said through clenched teeth.

"What bugs you more; that he created something as powerful if not more than you or the fact he gave me the chance to choose?" I asked.

That did it he lunged for me, but I jumped out of the way. He lunged for me again and I let him catch me.

"You will die, Sam will say yes, and I will win." He said as he started to choke me.

"Think again asshole." I said and I wriggled out of his hold and threw him over the railing. When he landed all the demons backed up and everyone else looked up. I peered over the railing and I saw some very shocked faces. "Did I break up the party?" I asked innocently and leaped over the railing.

Lucifer stood up, "You are dead Phoenix." he screamed at me. As he lunged for me a burst of white light appeared and three angels I hated the most stood between me and Lucifer.

"Uriel, Anna, Zachariah, thanks for ruining my fun." I said.

"You are not to interfere." Anna hissed at me.

"I will do as I like; free will remember." I hissed back.

"That was a mistake." Uriel said to me.

"Are you questioning your Father?" I asked. "Remember Lucy over there did that and it landed him in a cage."

"Shut your mouth whore!" Anna screamed at me that did it.

Dean's Point of View

When we looked up and saw Bella there were no words to describe it. At first I thought maybe it's not her, but when she started back talking I knew it was her.

"Dean is that really her?" Sam asked and I just smiled and nodded.

When Anna, Uriel, and Zachariah appeared I was getting ready to fight. Edward came up beside me signaling to me that if it came down to a fight he was ready. We watched as the angels and Bella had their little back and forth until Anna called Bella a whore.

Something flashed in Bella's eyes and a fire started around her. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Don't do anything Dean; it's part of Bella's powers." Cas said. I made mental note to question him later.

"You want to call me a whore Anna?" Bella said and by now she was consumed by flames and her eyes were flames. I had to admit it was pretty awesome. "I would watch what you say Bitch."

"Father should of destroyed you." Anna hissed.

"But he didn't and he hasn't allowed me to die; so what does that tell you?" Bella retorted; she had a point.

"Now let's calm down this is not why we are here. Dean we want to make our offer again." Zachariah said to me.

I laughed, "If I have a choice between your side and Bella's I'm taking Bella's."

"She isn't even human!" Anna screamed.

I looked over and saw that Anna's words hurt Bella.

"She's more human than you will ever be." Rosalie yelled back at Anna.

"Has she told you that when this is all over you will never see her again?" Anna asked with a wicked smile.

"Shut up you angelic bitch." Rosalie yelled and lunged for Anna.

Anna lunged for her as well and pulled out her knife. In one second Rosalie was where Bella had been standing and Bella was in Rosalie's place. I watched for the second time in my life as the woman I loved was stabbed. Anna jumped back, "Huh looks like you can die." she said.

Bella started laughing and pulled up her shirt; we watched as the stab wound glowed and than healed itself, "Guess again. Now as much as I would love to stay here and kick your asses I have to get them out of here."

I saw the wind pick up and swirl around us; I closed my eyes and when I opened them we were in front of a huge mansion. Bella started walking inside, "You can stay out there if you like, but it will be raining soon and Dean don't worry your baby is in the garage along with the rest of your cars."

We just stood there stunned; within an hour all of us were reunited, Bella was back and it was obvious she wasn't really the same, but I didn't care. She was back and I was going to make sure it stayed that way.

A/N: Ok so let me know what you think. Please Please Please Review. The reviews are what keep me writing. Songs for this chapter:

Breaking Benjamin- Breath

Three Days Grace- Break

Anberlin- Enjoy the Silence

Within Temptation- Running Up That Hill


	5. Truth Comes Out

Chapter 4

Truth Comes Out

**Bella's Point of View**

I could tell they still hadn't come in yet so I turned around, "Look I don't want you tracking mud and water into my home so get your asses in here."

The moment I said that it started to rain and they ran into the house. I turned to start walking, but two very cold hands grabbed me and pulled me to his chest, "Bella, my Bella." Edward whispered against my hair.

I was about to push him away when I was grabbed by someone else, "Bella!" Alice screamed. "I can't believe you're alive! Where have you been?"

Next was Emmett, then Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Sam, and finally Dean.

"Bella" Dean said as he grabbed me and lifted me up. He put me down and started to lean in and kiss me when Cas opened the study door and cleared his throat.

"Bella there is someone in here who keeps cussing at your father and insists your dead." Cas said.

"Damn it Uncle Bobby." I said under my breath.

I wriggled out of Dean's hold and went into the study where I heard Uncle Bobby.

"Charlie you have to let it go; she is dead." Uncle Bobby said.

"No she's not Bobby; why don't you wheel your ass around." my dad said and I busted out laughing.

Uncle Bobby wheeled around really quick and looked at me, "Bella?" he asked.

"Yep Uncle Bobby it's me." I said and went over to him.

"How?" he asked.

"I will let Dad explain that to you, but first let's get you out of that chair." I said and placed my hand where he had stabbed himself when he was possessed. It glowed and I heard The Cullen's, Dean and Sam gasp. As soon as my hand quit glowing I looked at Uncle Bobby, "Well stand up old man."

He did and everyone looked in awe. Sam was the first to speak, "Bella how did you do that?"

"I will let Cas explain; I need some air. Dad show them to their rooms when Cas is done explaining." I said and went out the way I came.

**Edward's Point of View**

My angel was alive and very different. She was powerful and I found that very attractive as did Dean. After Bella left the room Cas asked us all to sit down and he began.

"Bella as you can see is very different; she is very powerful and immortal." Cas said.

Dean interrupted, "Cas have you known she's been alive all this time?"

"Yes Dean I did." Cas replied.

Dean stood up, "You knew and you didn't tell us! Why the hell not?"

Before Cas could answer a breeze whipped through the room and Bella appeared, "Because I told him not to Dean. Now either control yourself or I will do it for you. This is the one place I will not allow any fighting; there is enough of that outside of here." We all got quiet, "Obviously some things haven't changed so how about I explain since you seem to not interrupt me as much. I had my reasons for not telling you I was alive."

_She is hiding something Edward; I know, Jo knows, and so does Charlie. We will talk later_. Jake said in his mind.

I just nodded and tuned back into Bella, "Those reasons are mine and mine alone; you don't need to know. Basically here is the deal; I am the Phoenix with all the powers of heaven and hell at my disposal, I'm immortal as you saw when that bitch stabbed me." Bella turned towards Rosalie, "By the way Rose thanks for telling her off." They smiled at each other and Bella continued, "I can get hurt, but I heal pretty quickly, I have all the elements at my command, and I have been watching you and guiding you like I promised." Bella finished and we just sat there.

"Bella were you at the funeral?" Carlisle asked.

My Bella sighed and started to blush, "Yes and before you ask yes it was me you heard in the wind guiding you. I had to make sure you all wouldn't completely self destruct; although some almost succeeded, Edward." She said my name and I looked up into those deep blue pool eyes of hers. Those eyes held so much knowledge and power I didn't want to look away.

When I finally did I answered her, "I didn't want to live without you and when Cas kept showing up I decided to do the bare minimum."

"Edward you can't give up everything because I died. You have your family; what you did was selfish." Bella said chastising me.

Than Jake spoke up, "But its ok for you to make our decisions and decide what's best."

Bella glared at him, "Jake watch it."

"No, Bella; he isn't going to watch it and neither will I." Jo said.

"Jo, Jake let's talk about this later." Bella pleaded with them.

"No they have a right to know and they get a choice in this. You may be all powerful, but this isn't just your choice." Jo said.

"Bella what are they talking about?" Dean asked before I could.

Jake answered, "After we put the devil back in his cage Bella is going to leave us for good because she thinks it's too dangerous for us."

"Jake that's enough!" Bella screamed at him.

I stood up, "Is that true Bella?" she refused to look at me and in a second I was standing in front of her, "IS IT TRUE?" I asked again.

She stepped back slapping my hand away from her face, "Yea ok it is. After we put him in his cage I'm out of here, gone for good. You won't see me or hear from me again."

**Dean's Point of View**

I couldn't believe it; Bella was going to leave again. At least that's what she thought. "Bella who the hell do you think you are?" I asked walking over to her and Edward. "Jo and Jake are right; it's our lives and we get to choose not you."

She got that damn stubborn look on her face, "No you don't. This is about me and you will stay out of it." she said and turned to leave.

I grabbed her wrist, "The hell I will; I have spent an entire year thinking you were dead and now you expect me to let you leave without a fight. I don't think so."

"That goes for me as well Bella." Edward said. I knew at this point our rivalry was about to start again, but for now we were still on the same side.

"Listen to me all of you; things are different now and I will not allow you to get involved in my problems." Bella said.

By this time everyone was standing up and Bobby spoke up, "Bella quit being so damn stubborn. It's all of us against you."

"Yea I'm not gonna sit here and let you leave again; you're my sister." Alice said.

"Bella there is no need to worry about us; we can take care of ourselves and you are part of our family." Carlisle said and Esme nodded.

"Bella the pack feels the same way; you gave up your life once to save us. We won't allow you to decide for us again; we owe you." Sam said and the pack nodded in agreement.

"Yea; besides it's been too boring we need excitement." Emmett yelled.

"Bella I watched you die and it killed me you weren't around; I'm not letting my baby girl go again." Charlie said.

"I'm agree with them Bella; this isn't just your decision." Jasper piped up.

"Bella we have grown up together and you are my sister; you aren't just going to disappear." Sam said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU; THIS ISN'T UP FOR DISCUSSION. I HAVE MADE MY DECSION AND THAT IS FINAL! NOW IT'S LATE, I'M TIRED, AND WE ARE DONE HERE!" Bella screamed at us and stormed out.

"Cas we aren't going to let her do this are we?" I asked him.

"No. I agree with you she shouldn't face this alone. The question is how do we get her to come around to our way of thinking." Cas replied.

"That's going to be difficult; you guys know how she is." Jo said, "She's more stubborn then the two of you combined." she said and pointed to me and Sam.

"Well we have until we put Lucifer back in his cage to figure it out. It's been a long day and I have some things to do." Cas said and he disappeared.

"You guys know that this isn't going to be easy; Bella is a hellcat and she isn't gonna back down." Ellen said.

I smirked, "Yea, but it's not any fun if she doesn't put a fight."

**Bella's Point of View**

Those damn nosy, stubborn, idiots; they have no right to get involved. I gave up everything for them; the least they could do is respect my wishes.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice said from behind me.

I turned around, "Hi Chuck." I said.

"Rough night?" he asked.

"As if you don't already know." I replied.

"Well I try not to pry all the time, but yes I do know." he said.

"Can we skip the whole filler conversation pieces and get straight to the point." I said.

He laughed, "If you wish; Bella why are you pushing them away?"

"You know why." I said.

"I know the reason you are hanging onto now; I want to know the real reason." He said.

I sighed, "The only reason I am doing this is to keep them from getting killed because of me."

"You know you aren't a very good liar when it comes to people that know you. I think it's because you are afraid to choose because one of them will get hurt." Chuck said. I tensed and stayed quiet, "I will take that as a yes. Bella you shouldn't be afraid of choosing. You deserve happiness and love…." he rambled.

I cut him off, "And what happens when they die protecting me? I can't and won't survive losing them." I started to cry.

Chuck wrapped his arms around me, "Do you remember what I wrote in the book?"

I wiped my tears and laughed, "Yea 'have faith'"

He chuckled, "Well than have some. Bella you are the poster child for faith. You died and came back, you gave away everything, and you've done everything I have ever asked of you all because you have faith. So don't lose that now; it is always darkest before the dawn." I just nodded, "I have to go someone is coming and…"

I finished his statement for him, "And they don't know anything about who you really are."

He smiled and than disappeared.

"Bella?" I heard a soft velvet voice call me.

"Yea Edward what do you need?" I said wiping the last few tears away.

"My family and I haven't hunted in a while…" he started.

I held up my hand, "I know I've already arranged for a safety zone for you guys. Cas will take you there and I suggest you feed for at least two days we have a lot of things to do when you get back."

He nodded and headed to tell his family, but he stopped. In a flash he was in front of me and he kissed me with such passion that it made my legs turn to jello. He caught me and held me close to his chest. At first I didn't return the kiss, but than something awoke in me and I kissed him back. We stood there and it began to rain, but we didn't take any notice.

Finally I broke away, "Edward you need to hunt I can feel it."

"How?" he asked.

"One of the new tricks I got when I came back." I said. "Go I'll see you in a few days."

He leaned down and kissed me again, "We will talk when I get back?" I nodded and he left.

About an hour later I headed up to the house; the Cullen's were gone and everyone was asleep. That is except for one person;

"Bells?" Dean said.

"Yea." I replied. I didn't dare look at him.

He didn't waste anytime; he grabbed me and kissed me. The same thing that happened to me with Edward happened to me with Dean. Damn both of them for making me feel this way.

I pulled away, "Damn it Dean, you and Edward need to stop it with the blind side kisses."

"I was just finishing what I started before Cas interrupted." he said and gave me his signature smirk. Then he pulled me to his chest and whispered in my hair, "God I've missed you Bella."

I couldn't help but smile, "Yea me too Dean."

"Jake said you've been watching us." Dean said. I just nodded, "Why didn't you come back to us?"

"Because Dean you know why; I didn't want to get your hopes up that things would go back to the way they were. It isn't going to happen and don't think about trying to coerce me to your side." I said.

"If I was going to coerce you Bella I would do something more like this," Dean said and he started kissing my neck.

"Dean, don't…" I started saying.

"Than use those new powers of yours to stop me." he said and than kissed my collarbone which made me moan. I could feel him smirk against my skin, "That's what I thought Bella."

He picked me up and took me to his room. I didn't stop what was happening between us; I didn't want to. I would regret it in the morning, but for now I didn't care. I vaguely noticed the bedroom door open and than it shut.

A/N: Ok so what did you think? Please review. Songs for this chapter:

Pink- Who Knew

Creed- Rain

Lifehouse- Blind

Within Temptation- Somewhere

Beck and Bat For Lashes- Let's Get Lost


	6. Morning After

Chapter 5

A/N: Ok I know it's been a couple days since I updated; I apologized I had to go out of town unexpectedly, but here is the next chapter and I am going to attempt to finish chapter 6 and post it later tonight.

Morning After

Bella's Point of View

I woke up before Dean and slipped out of his room; I couldn't believe I let myself get attached. I went to my room and waved my hand over the door to make sure no one came in. I slipped into the shower and turned it up as hot as it would go; how stupid was I? I had tried so hard to keep a distance and in one night all of it just fell apart. I had opened a flood gate and I knew there was no stopping it. Dean was persistent and stubborn as a mule; he wouldn't let me leave now definitely. Then of course I feel like I have betrayed Edward. He was so broken up over my death that he tried to kill himself. I shook my head because none of that mattered; there was something we had to do. I knew the answer to putting the devil back into his cage. We needed to get the four horse men's' rings since they were the key to the cage. I shut off the shower and got dressed. I could hear banging outside of my door;

"Bella open this damn door!" Dean was yelling. I tried to ignore it, but there was no use, "BELLA EITHER OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'M LEAVING!"

I opened the door, "Dean you couldn't leave even if you wanted to; so back off." and I slammed it shut.

Dean's Point of View

The moment she slammed the door in my face I got pissed so I decided to piss her off, "Oh that's great Bella, just run like you always do. It is what you're best at."

That did the trick; the door opened and an invisible force pulled me inside and pinned me against the wall. Bella walked up to me, "You think you know me Dean; you don't know shit so watch it." she said glaring at me.

"Oh so what you can't take me straight up you gotta use those freaky powers on me." I said smirking and I fell to the floor.

"You wanna do this Dean; really?" she asked standing over me.

I kicked her feet out from under her and straddled her, "Oh Yeah Baby."

She rolled over to where she was on top of me, "Don't call me baby." She started to hit me.

I caught her arms and flipped her over me and we both got up, "Come on baby you know you love it." I said smirking.

She tried to hit me, but I caught her arm and twisted it behind her back, "Dean stop it." she said.

I put my mouth right next to her ear, "Oh yeah make me; without your powers." I started to push her so she was pinned against the wall, but I didn't expect her to run up the wall and flip over me.

"If that's what you want." She said.

She grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back and pushed me against the wall. "What's wrong James Dean have you lost your touch?" she asked.

"I think you know the answer to that." I said and spun around, grabbed both her arms, pinned them to the wall, and she was between the wall and me. "Now are we gonna talk?" I asked and she just glared. "Come on Bella quit playing the tough bitch role; you know it doesn't fool me." I said.

"What do you want to know Dean?" she asked.

"Why are you trying to keep us at bay?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt. I can't bare it Dean; do you have any idea how hard it's been to stay away? How I have just wanted to be there to help you, but I knew it would be better if I didn't. I wanted to be there when that happened with Sam; I wanted to stop it, but I couldn't. I don't want to sit here and watch you all die to protect me and I won't." she said crying.

I let go of her arms and pulled her to my chest, "Bella this isn't your decision to make. Andy said that the day you died you said 'I've never given much thought to how I would die, but dying in the place of people I love seems like a good way to go.' We feel the same way; I would rather die protecting you than never see you again." I said. "Is there anything else like having to choose between Edward and me?"

"Dean not now." she said.

"Alright, but I can't say I'm going to pretend like we didn't have an amazing sexual night together." I said and than I saw her cheeks blush. "Bella you need to know something ok; I love you. I have since you were 16 and I know I have screwed up and acted like a damn fool. I got with other girls when the one I always wanted was right in front of me. I should of taken the chance to fight for you and get over my stubbornness before all this, but now I have got a second chance and this time all bets are off." I finished.

She looked at me, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Another time maybe." I said teasing her and she slapped me. "Hey I gotta have an excuse to be alone with you."

"Dean can you do me one favor?" she asked me.

"What?" I replied.

"Don't intentionally think about last night ok. I don't want any fighting here alright." she said looking at me with those deep all knowing blue eyes.

"I'll try." I replied and kissed her.

Edward's Point of View

When we got back from hunting Bella was waiting for me like she used to before I left her.

"You wanna talk?" she asked.

"Absolutely." I replied and I followed her to the garden. When we finally stopped I pulled her to me and kissed her. "Bella I can't tell you how much I missed you and it doesn't matter what you say we aren't going to let you face this alone."

"Yea that seems to be the theme with everyone here." she said and pulled away.

"Bella don't fight it." I said grabbing her hand. "I have spent a year believing you to be dead and I won't let you go again."

"Edward it's not that simple." she said sighing. "There's more to it than you know."

"Does it have something to do with Dean and I?" I asked quietly.

She jerked her hand from mine, "God why are you and Dean so wrapped up in who I'm gonna pick? There is something much bigger going on outside of these walls and who I choose is the least of our worries."

"That's what you think Bella, but how can we be concerned with what is going on out there when the only reason for us to fight against it doesn't know who she will choose. Bella I love you and you know that, but I would rather know good or bad than stand here and wait in agony." I said and looked at her.

"So what I choose one and the other one of you gets stupid and gets yourselves killed?" she asked.

"No Bella, we wouldn't go and kill ourselves. Bella if you love Dean than I can accept that and let you go, but if you choose me I would love you every moment of forever." I said.

"Edward I do love you I always have and I always will, but I changed after you left. I can't go back to the girl I was and that's who you truly love." she said.

"Bella I love you…" I began.

She cut me off, "I know you love me, but look at me in the eyes and tell me you love who I am now; not the girl I used to be. Tell me that and it will be you who I choose, but Edward we both know that's not the truth. As much as I wish it was we both know that deep down in our hearts." she began to cry.

I knew she was right; as much as I never wanted to admit it I was only in love with the girl she once was, "I can't lie to you; I won't lie to you again. You're right I love the girl you were and although I do love the woman you are now it is no where near what I felt for you before. I wish I could say that I still loved you like that, but I can't. I guess I was too afraid to admit it to myself because I didn't want to hurt you again." I said.

She laughed, "Well now that that problem is out of the way will you focus on the task at hand?" I nodded. "Good."

She started to leave, "Bella." I yelled and she turned around, "I know that truly you love Dean more than me. Tell Dean how you feel; I've read his mind and he loves you more than life itself."

"I will think about it." she said.

"Bella don't think that just because we aren't like we were means that I will let you disappear from my life." I said and smiled.

She smiled back, "Edward what makes you think you can keep up with me now that I am what I am?"

"Bella I have 112 years on you." I replied.

"Yes well that maybe, but I was created after God created man which was way before you were born so if you want to get technical about it I have more years on you." she said and I laughed while she walked away, but then she stopped and turned to me, "By the way you won't end up alone for all eternity."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You'll see Edward." she said smiling mischievously at me and I stood there completely confused.

A/N: Ok so what did you think? Review and let me know. Songs for this chapter are:

Enrique Iglesias- I like it

Leona Lewis- Run

Jordin Sparks- Tattoo


	7. Famine

Chapter 6

A/N: Ok so two things one all of Bella's outfits from the first story are up on my profile and two I need ya'lls votes on what kind of story you want me to do next so go to my profile and the poll is up. Please vote!

Famine

**Bella's Point of View**

It had been two weeks since Edward and I had our talk and I still hadn't talked to Dean.

Edward was pressuring me, "Bella you have to do it or I will." he threatened.

About a week ago he eased off when a vampire by the name of Alex came to join us in our fight; like the Cullen's she was a veggie vampire and after Edward met her he realized what I meant. He was completely happy and intrigued by her and vice versa. Alex was about 50 years older than Edward and Emmett kept teasing them. Everyone was off of my case; Jo and Sam had started a little something, Jake had imprinted on one of Jo's and mine's friends Natalie and they were together constantly. All and all it was good, except for the fact that Dean wouldn't stop bugging me. I tried to avoid him at all costs, but sometimes it was unsuccessful like right now;

"Bella?" Dean said.

I swore in my mind, "Yea what's up?" I said.

"We need to talk; I'm sick and tired of you avoiding me. Edward has found someone and I want to know what you think about it." he said.

"I think its good; they are perfect for each other." I said indifferently.

"Were you going to choose him?" Dean asked quietly. I stayed silent and Dean spun me to face him, "Damn it Bella answer me!" he yelled.

"FINE YOU WANT YOUR DAMN ANSWER HERE IT IS; IT'S YOU DEAN, IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU. I TOLD EDWARD THAT TWO WEEKS AGO, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT IT DOESN'T CHANGE A DAMN THING. ONCE WE PUT THAT SON OF A BITCH BACK IN HIS CAGE I'M GONE; YOU GOT IT." I yelled at him started walk away, but he grabbed me;

"YOU TOLD HIM TWO WEEKS AGO AND I'M JUST NOW FINDING OUT; WHAT THE HELL BELLA? AND DON'T FOR ONE SECOND THINK THAT YOU'RE GONNA JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT!" he yelled at me.

I had enough I grabbed his arm that had a hold of me, got loose and twisted it behind his back, "Let it go Dean." I said angrily.

I pushed him away and started to walk away but he caught me around the waist, "It isn't going to be that easy Baby." he said.

My jaw tightened and I elbowed him in the stomach and swiped his feet out from under him, "Stay down if you know what's good for you." I said and ran to the house.

The moment I opened the door everyone was gathered in the entry way grinning, "What are you looking at?" I asked.

Before they answered I heard footsteps and I felt myself being spun around, "Guess I don't know what's good for me." Dean said smirking and tried to grab my arm, but I dodged it.

"Dean I'm warning you." I said glaring at him waiting for his next move.

"Bella this is me we're talking about when I hear a warning I just keep pushing things further." Dean said and he gave me that sexy smile.

"That little devilish smile isn't going to get you anywhere." I said as he dove for me. I grabbed his shirt and threw him against the wall.

The shirt tore and he grinned, "Well if you want to rip clothes fine by me." he said and took off his shirt; I was temporarily distracted by his muscles and he caught me off guard. "Bella, Bella, Bella, I'm disappointed one little shirtless pretty face and you're distracted; a mistake like that can get you killed." he said as he pinned my arm behind my back

"Well Dean one you're the one who falls for the shirtless pretty faces and two I can't die remember." I said and ran towards the wall and flipped over him. "Tsk-tsk James Dean that's the second time you've fallen for my trick. That tells me you've lost your touch." I said.

"I thought we went over that the first night I was here Bella; you weren't complaining then." he said. Dean grabbed me and kissed me hard in front of everyone including my dad.

I pulled away, pulled my fist back, and landed it right on his jaw. "Let that be a lesson to you James Dean; don't piss me off and stay the hell out of my business." I said and went upstairs to my room.

**Dean's Point of View**

Bella landed her punch square on my jaw and I fell back landing on my ass, "Let that be a lesson to you James Dean; don't piss me off and stay the hell out of my business." she said and went upstairs.

"Dude you better watch it." Sam said extending his hand to help me up.

"What the hell happened?" Jo came over and asked.

"What else Bella and I are butting heads and we aren't finished yet." I said rubbing my jaw; then I started up the stairs.

"Dean?" Edward called my name.

"Yea." I said.

"Don't let her get near the window." he said and I looked at Alice who was nodding in agreement.

"Give her hell son." Charlie said to me. Charlie and I had agreed to do whatever it took to keep Bella around.

I nodded and headed up the stairs. When I reached Bella's room I knocked;

"Look dad if you're here to chastise me just save it I don't need to know how I'm being stubborn and a pain in the ass…" Bella was saying as she opened the door until she saw it was me.

I grinned and tackled her pinning her to the ground while I was on top of her, "Now see Bella I think it's you who has lost your touch; you used to know who was knocking. Anger is the best distraction," I said and then leaned closer to her ear, "But I know a better one." and I felt her body shiver under me.

She got a hold of herself and rolled so that she was on top of me, "Dean quit this shit; you know you can't beat me."

"I'm liking my odds baby." I said smiling and I rolled back on top of her. "Now are we gonna talk about us or would you rather keep doing this? Doesn't matter to me; I win either way." I said.

I saw a spark of anger in her eyes and I prepared myself; she flipped me over top of her and we both got to our feet. She lunged for me and I quickly stepped aside, but caught her from behind. I picked her up and threw her on the bed; when she tried to get up I grabbed her arms and pinned them to the bed and straddled her.

"Get off of me Dean!" she screamed.

"No Bella; not until we talk. I can do this all night and I will enjoy it." I said.

She was pissed, but there was something else in her eyes; passion. I decided to take a chance; I bent down and softly kissed her lips. This time there was no hesitation she immediately relaxed and I let her go; which was my mistake. Bella flipped me off the bed and headed straight for the window, but I caught her before she could open it. I wrapped my arms around her chest where she couldn't do anything.

"Edward warned me about the window Bella." I said whispering in her ear. I took my tongue and gently let it glide over the ridges of her ear and than I nibbled at her lobe. "Tell me to stop Bella, tell me you don't want me to be with you like this, tell me you don't love me." I said spinning her to face me. She just looked at me with those deep blue eyes. "That's what I thought."

I cupped her chin and leaned down to kiss her, but I still kept my guard up in case she decided to try something again. She didn't instead she jumped up and wrapped her arms around my waist. The way she kissed me was intense to say the least. I pushed her up against the wall and I felt her nails scratch down my back.

I pulled away because even though it hurt it was a huge turn on and Bella knew it was one of my weak spots. I looked at her and she had a gleam in her eyes. I kissed her again this time with more force and she returned it. I finally took her over to the bed and laid her down. I lied down as well and pulled her to me. I felt her leg hook over mine and she pulled me closer. I let my hands roam all over her body and than I pulled her on top of me and sat up. I put my hands under her shirt and slowly pulled it off; underneath she was wearing a pink silk bra with black lace.

"Nice; do the panties match?" I asked as I kissed her neck.

She started nibbling on my ear, "Why don't you find out for yourself." she said.

That did it for me; I flipped her so she was on her back and as I put a trail of kisses down her abdomen I unbuttoned her jeans and took them off.

I looked at her and smirked, "You always did match." I said.

She blushed a crimson color and stood up in front of me. She pulled my face to hers and while we kissed she unbuttoned my pants.

Once they were off she looked down, "Boxers glad to see you never went to briefs." she said giggling.

"No those are Sammy's department." I said and picked her up whiled she wrapped her legs around me again.

Bella was incredibly sexy and when we got like this I couldn't think about anything else. This was when I felt at home and like I didn't have a care in the world; when Bella and I had our moments (not just sexual ones) I felt normal. She was my life now and I sure as hell wasn't going to let her go.

After a lot of foreplay (normally I don't like it, but with Bella it's amazing) we were both naked and I couldn't control myself when I felt her skin on mine. The heat our bodies produced was intense and I felt like we were on fire. We kept rolling around on the bed fighting for dominance and finally I won. I never looked away from her eyes as I pushed and I heard her gasp. It was amazing to watch her and it turned me on even more. I saw her get a smirk on her face and she rolled to where she was on top of me.

After about an hour we were just laying there in each other's arms; Bella was fast asleep. As I was looking at her I realized that this is how it was supposed to be; wrapped up in each other's arms. I moved a piece of hair from her face and looking at her I smiled; she was flawless in everyway. She was perfect and there was no way I was going to let her slip away from me.

I was so relaxed and about to fall back asleep when Cas appeared;

"Oh come on man; can't it wait?" I asked whispering.

"No we found another horseman; famine we have to go now." He said.

"Cas she is exhausted and I don't want to wake her." I said pointing to Bella.

"She can stay here, but we have to go; everyone is waiting." he said and disappeared.

I begrudgingly got out of bed and got dressed. I quickly wrote a note to Bella and laid it on my pillow; I kissed her quickly and left.

**Bella's Point of View**

When I woke up I reached over to where Dean should have been, but the space was empty and ice cold. I kept feeling for some sign of him and I found a note. I turned on the light and read it;

_Bella,_

_Cas came and said he found another one of the horsemen; I didn't want to wake you. We are all going and we will be back soon I promise; don't worry. Bella I love you and that was completely amazing. See you soon baby._

_Dean._

I immediately jumped out of bed because I knew what was going to happen when they faced famine; damn it Cas. After I got dressed I focused on Dean and the others and when I got to the town it was already a wreck. I noticed Edward, Alex, and Jasper; they were looking right at me and I knew what was about to happen. They had spotted some humans and were about to feed so I did the only thing I could. I grabbed a piece of glass and cut my arm; the moment they smelled my blood they ran at me and I felt them bite down. The pain was excruciating and I felt the venom in my system; the first one to stop was Edward, "Oh my god Bella I'm so sorry." he said his voice full of pain and shame.

Alex and Jasper followed suit; "What have we done?" Jasper asked.

They started to come near me, but I yelled at them, "STAY BACK OR YOU WILL DIE!" they looked at me and then they saw flames erupt from where they had bit me.

In about ten minutes I was healed although it hurt like hell, "Bella?" Edward asked me as I got up.

"I'm fine; I can't die remember. That's just the way I heal from vampire bites." I said simply brushing the dirt off my ass.

"How were we able to stop, I mean famine found our weakness and …" Alex trailed off.

"My blood counter acts his whole power. So when you drank you became yourselves; you should be immune now." I said. "Where are the others?"

"I know where they are." Edward said and I followed him. I did the same thing to Carlisle, Emse, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice. They felt completely ashamed, but I told them not to worry.

Than we found the pack that was gorging down on food I forced them to drink my blood and they came to their senses. Cas was with them as well; turns out his vessel has a thing for cheese burgers.

"Where could Sam and Dean be?" Jake asked.

"I know where Dean will be." I replied. Dean liked to drink so we found the nearest bar and sure enough he was there and so was Anna; "What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped.

"Trying to help him." She said as she held Dean's hands behind his back while he struggled to drink some more whiskey.

"Get your damn hands off of him now." I said glaring at her.

"Make me." Anna said rising.

"Fine." I waved my hand and flung her against the wall and kept her there. Then I went over to Dean and cut open my wrist.

"Keep your poisonous blood away from him you whore!" Anna screamed at me.

"Keep your mouth shut you holier than thou bitch." Rosalie snapped.

I forced my wrist into Dean's mouth and told him to drink; he did and the desperate look in his eyes started to fade.

"What the hell Bella I'm not a vampire." Dean said starting to spit the blood out of his mouth.

"Well think of my blood as the antidote to what the horseman was doing." I said.

"She's poisoning you Dean." Anna screamed.

"Anna, Bella would never do that." Dean said coming over and putting his arm around my waist. It felt so natural and comfortable. "Thanks." he said.

"Anytime." I said. Then I turned to Anna, "You are seriously starting to piss me off now this is your last warning; I catch you interfering again I will kill you." then I waved my hand and she disappeared.

"You know now I owe you; we all do." he said smirking. "Wait; where's Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Oh shit." was all I said and I ran to the diner.

Sam was there and it was obvious he had been drinking a lot of demon blood and he was starting to kill Famine. When he finished everyone, but me, looked at him like he was a freak. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Cas take them back to the house, we will meet you there." I said and we disappeared.

A/N: sorry for such the long wait our electricity went out in our neighbor hood so no computer. Songs for this chapter:

Nickleback- Burn it to the Ground

Blessid Union of Souls- I Believe

Linkin Park- Shadow of the Day


	8. Help 2

Author's Note

Ok I hate to do this to you guys, but I need help on the next chapter and what you think should happen. So please pm me and let me know. I need help what I should pair together as far as scenes. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks

Emeraldphoenix23


	9. Don't Want to do This Anymore

Chapter 7

Don't Want to do this Anymore

**Dean's Point of View**

"Where the hell did they go Cas?" I asked.

"Bella took Sam to detox; she probably knew what we were feeling about him and wanted to get him away from us." Cas replied.

"That was scary shit." Jo said. This was the first time Jo had seen Sammy like this.

"When will they be back?" I asked.

"Whenever Sam is ready." Cas replied.

"Take me to them." I demanded.

"I can't sense where she is." Cas said.

"Than how have you stayed in contact with her?" I yelled.

"She summons me Dean; just be patient." Cas said and the next we knew we were back at Bella's house.

I stormed off to the back porch.

It had been three days since we had seen Bella or Sam and I did what I did every morning; I went out to stand on the back porch and soon I felt someone behind me. I turned to see Edward, "You know I'm getting sick of her just running off like that." I said.

"She does have a knack for it though. Jasper said you were feeling disgust and anger towards Sam; Why?" Edward asked.

"Sam was hooked on demon blood a while back and when he was on it that's when Lucifer was released. We haven't been the same since; I can't trust him. I'm more worried about Jo; she's never seen him like that." I said.

"Yes it was scary to say the least." Edward said quietly.

"Edward what made you back off of Bella?" I asked.

"Bella made me realize I was still in love with sweet innocent Bella I met in Forks, not the demon ass-kicking, in your face, not so fragile Bella. I still love her, but not like I did." Edward said. Then he turned to me, "What happened to no chick flick moments."

I laughed, "It's the end the world, can't really outlaw them now. I mean isn't that what an apocalypse does; make really good chick flick moments."

"Dean you know we aren't going to let her leave; we will back you in any way." he told me.

"I appreciate it and I'm pretty sure I am going to need it." I said.

Cas came outside, "Dean you had better come in and deal with Anna."

"Shit." was all I said and went inside.

**Bella's Point of View**

Sam was struggling the entire time I transported him to my private island that God created just for me, "Sam quit it." I said.

He was seriously out of control, "Let me go Bella. You have no right to keep me here." he said and threw me against a tree.

I shook my head and saw him heading for the ocean; I got up and levitated him. "Sam you may be strong, but I'm stronger." I said and forced him into the house. I put him down and let him try and get out, but the moment he hit the door it threw him against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sam yelled at me.

"It's blocked; you have demon blood in your system and until it's out you can't leave without my permission." I said simply. "Now sit down; we need to talk."

Sam didn't do as I said and kept trying the door. I sighed and went to sit down on the couch.

About an hour later came to stand in front of me, "This is bullshit Bella; let me out or I will destroy everything. I already destroyed the wall by hitting it so many times." Sam said.

"No I'm not letting you out and are you sure you destroyed the wall." I said grinning.

He walked over to where he had hit the wall and saw that the damage that was there a second ago was gone now, "How?" he asked.

I laughed, "Sam you're a smart boy think about it;"

"You did this." he said.

"YEP." I said popping the 'p', "I knew you were going to be difficult and this is my own private place so I wanted to make sure you didn't destroy it."

Sam got angry and started breaking everything in sight, but the moment it broke it just reassembled itself. That is how it was for two days until finally he the blood started to leave his system. It was a slow process; slow as molasses in winter time, but Sam had started to get back to his old self.

"Bella I'm sorry about throwing you into the tree." Sam said over breakfast the third day we were there.

"No problem Sammy boy." I said smiling.

"Man I forgot how good of a cook you were." Sam said stuffing a pancake in his mouth. Then he got serious, "How do you think Jo is going to be when I get back?" he asked in barely a whisper.

I sighed, "Sam I can't answer you that question for you."

"I thought you knew everything." he said dryly.

"It doesn't work like that; I only know what I need to know." I said. I went over to sit by him and put my hand on his, "But I do know Jo and she isn't going to hold this against you. Sam she's seen you possessed before…"

He interrupted me, "But that was a demon; this time it was me." he said close to tears.

"Sam you had demon blood in your system so technically you sort of were possessed. I'm not saying it will be easy, but you have to let Jo know everything. She may not accept it first, but don't just automatically shut her out. We all have our baggage; this is just yours." I said trying to reassure him.

"What about you and Dean?" he asked.

"We aren't discussing that." I said.

"So it's ok to talk about my relationship, but not yours." he said.

"No you asked what do I think would happen and I answered; besides I have no relationship with Dean." I said trying to sound indifferent.

"That's bullshit and you know it Bella." Sam said getting up from the table and walking over to me. "You are in a relationship whether you want to admit it or not."

"Sam we are not having this discussion." I said turning to glare at him.

"Yes we are; Bella you and Dean are meant to be together. Why can't you see that?" he asked.

"Because it can never happen; you know why. I can't allow anything to happen to you guys." I said walking out of the kitchen.

Sam followed, "Oh but we can allow you to just walk out of our lives. Bella you are my sister; every time I have ever needed you, you have been there. Look at where we are now; I freaked out went on a demon blood drinking binge and you are here with no judgments. You are trying to protect me from myself, so why can't you let us help you?"

"This isn't dangerous; what happens after we put Lucifer back in his cage is." I said simply. "I'm going for a walk; if you want here is my cell phone. Call Jo and talk." I said and started to walk out the door.

"I'll take your advice if you take mine!" Sam yelled.

Damn jerk.

**Dean's Point of View**

"Anna what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to make sure that abomination didn't hurt you." Anna said to me.

"Bella is not an abomination Anna." Cas said.

"Yes she is; she should have been destroyed the moment we found out about her." Anna snapped.

"Leave Bella alone." I said glaring at Anna.

"See she has poisoned you against Heaven." Anna said trying to grab my hand.

Before she could touch it Rosalie stepped in and grabbed her hand, "Bella isn't here Anna so I will act in her place."

"Where is she?" Anna asked yanking her hand from Rosalie's.

"She is with Sam helping him." Cas said.

"Another abomination." Anna said quietly, but we all heard it.

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL MY BROTHER AN ABOMINATION!" I yelled.

"The only good thing he will do is when he says yes to Lucifer and you say yes to Michael. Then all this can be taken care of including them." she said pointing to the Cullen's and the pack.

"Are you threatening my family?" Carlisle asked.

"You are all an abomination. God should have never given you the power to morph or let you live." she said pointing to them. "In fact I will fix that mistake myself." she said and started towards them.

"Don't even think about it Anna." Cas said stepping between Anna and the others.

"Move Castiel." Anna said pulling out her sword. "On second thought you can join them."

Before we knew what happened I saw Anna being turned around, her sword taken from her and it going into her abdomen.

I looked and saw Bella, "I warned you Anna, but you didn't listen. One thing you said to me there are always consequences for our actions; even you have consequences and this is it." Bella said never taking her eyes off Anna.

I watched as Anna's body shook and I could see her eyes started to shine a bright light and then she fell dead. Bella removed the sword from Anna and handed it to Cas.

He took the sword shakily and asked her, "I thought you couldn't kill us; only another angel can kill an angel. How?"

"That's not important; if anyone asks you killed her not me." Bella said simply.

"But…" Cas started.

"No Cas; the last thing I need is angels knowing I can kill them. It will put them in more danger." Bella said waving her hand towards us. She looked at Jo, "You are coming with me."

Jo walked over to Bella and they disappeared.

"Damn it why does she keep doing that?" I asked furiously.

"I'm right there with you; I'm tired of my little sister popping in and out whenever she wants." Emmett said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going upstairs." I said and went to my room.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Bella where are we?" Jo asked me a little dazed.

I laughed "We are on my island."

"You have an island? Sign me up for your job." she said looking around amazed.

"Believe me there was a catch with this job." I said winking at her and we both laughed.

"Is Sam here?" she asked.

"Yes. I brought you here to talk to him." I said.

"I don't know what to say or think." she said quietly.

"Jo it's not my place to tell you how Sam got this way, but you two need to talk. He doesn't know what to say to you either; he is completely ashamed you saw him like that." I said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Just ask him what you want to know." I said and pointed to the house.

"Thanks; B why don't you take some of your own advice. Go and talk to Dean." she said and started walking up the walk way.

"Hey Jo," I said and she turned to me, "If you need me just yell my name. He still has some demon blood in him and might still be a little you know off, but don't worry. If you start to get scared go to my room; he can't enter it. Also he can't leave the house just yet." When I finished she nodded and walked into the house.

I sighed; I can't keep doing this to myself. Maybe Sam, Jo, and everyone else was right; I shouldn't close myself off because I'm afraid of them getting hurt. Chuck said not everything is set in stone and I don't want to stay away or deny Dean anymore.

I focused on Dean and closed my eyes; when I opened them I was in his room and he was standing looking out the window with his arm resting on the wall propping him up. I smiled because this was the Dean I loved; the side of him he never showed except to me. Yes Dean was fun and made jokes during really deathly situations, but this side of him was the thoughtful, serious side.

"Dean?" I said.

"Bella what are you doing here? Where's Jo?" he asked looking confused.

"Jo is talking with Sam." I said.

"How is he?" Dean asked looking back out the window.

"He's as good as he can be. He is upset you guys saw him so weak; especially you and Jo. He knows he let you down and that you can't trust him." I said.

"Yea well he wasn't the only one who was brought in by Famine." Dean said indifferently.

I walked over to him and took his free hand in mine, "Dean this is me; don't act like you don't care and it's not a big deal. I know you better than that." I said and started stroking his cheek with my other hand.

He pulled away, "Why do you care Bella; I mean you are going to leave after all this is over with." I could feel the anger and pain dropping from every word he said. "Why are you even here with me now?"

"Because I care about you; why do you think I stayed away? Dean I knew if I stayed in your life you were going to die." I said.

"That's not your decision to make." I said rubbing my eyes and turning my back to her.

She sighed and then spoke, "You're right."

**Dean's Point of View**

What? I thought to myself; I mean there is no way in hell she said that.

"What?" I asked her.

"I said you're right it's not my decision to make." she said.

"Don't bullshit me Bella." I said looking at her suspiciously.

She laughed, "I'm not bullshitting you Dean. Before I admit it I wanted to do this my way. I wanted to keep you out of it, but you kept pressing me and pushing me. You wouldn't let me go and as much as I tried to keep my distance even when you came here I couldn't. Dean I love you and I don't want to run from you or what we have anymore because I'm too afraid to lose you. That's no way for either of us to live. What I did to you was unfair and you should hate me and tell me you never want to see me again because I toyed with you." she said and I saw swell in her eyes. She walked right up to me, "Dean I can't say I'm sorry enough and I understand if you don't want me, but when I saw your brother be so distraught over what Jo saw him do I thought about what I had done to you. All this time I have let my fear rule everything. I don't want to let it do that anymore." She finished and looked away from me.

I put my hand under her chin, "Bella look at me." I said and she did, "What do you want?" I asked quietly looking into her eye; no into her soul.

"You." she said and with that one little word everything changed.

I smiled and she put her arms around my neck and pulled me to her lips. I can't explain my elation at the fact that she had let down all her walls and opened up to me. She wasn't afraid to tell me what she wanted and she didn't hold back anything.

I broke the kiss, "You can have me only if I get you." I said.

She smiled and that playful look in her eyes came out, "Well Dean I can't guarantee that; I mean I am in high demand…" she said teasingly.

I whipped her around and forced her onto the bed, "Cute Bella, but I want a serious answer."

"Dean you've always had me." she said.

"And you've always had me." I replied.

I leaned down to kiss her, but never got the chance.

My door swung open to reveal Cas, "We have a huge problem.

A/N: I know cliffy, but thankful my writer's block is wrong and I now know what is going to happen. Now remember I have my poll up on my author's page so please go and vote since this story and my other one is almost done. Pretty please review. Songs for this chapter:

Avril Lavigne- Losing Grip

Nickleback- Saving Me

Natasha Bedingfield- Pocketful of Sunshine

Goo Goo Dolls- Iris


	10. Pestilence and Death

Chapter 8

A/N: Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am in the hospital with pneumonia and I just got my laptop today. So I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as all my others, but I wanted to update for you guys my fans. I would absolutely love it if you would review; it would take my mind off this horrible walls and the IV in my arm.

Pestilence and Death

**Bella's Point of View**

Right as Dean and I are finally getting somewhere some thing gets in the way. "What is the problem Cas." I asked.

"Pestilence." he said.

"Oh shit!" I yelled and ran out of the room.

"Bella what's going on?" Dean yelled, but I didn't answer him.

I ran pass everyone and straight to the library. I started tearing through it trying to find the Book of Prophesies.

Everyone ran in shortly after me, "Bella what is going on." Alex asked me.

"It's too early." I kept saying.

"What's too early?" Emmett asked.

"She is talking about Pestilence." Cas said.

"One of the horsemen?" Carlisle asked.

I finally found the book and started reading.

"Damn it." I said. "I'll be back." I told everyone and disappeared.

I teleported to Chuck's house and started banging on the door; "CHUCK OPEN UP THIS DOOR NOW!" I screamed.

He finally opened it up, "Bella what is going on?" he asked as I stepped inside.

"Pestilence and Death when they are suppose to meet Dean and Sam it's been moved up; how?" I asked

"Like I said, not everything is set in stone." Chuck said.

"Yes well here's the deal, Sam isn't ready." I said.

"There's no time now; you have to keep on course. Trust me Sam is strong enough and you have to stay out of this one." Chuck said.

I knew he was right; Sam and Dean had to make these choices without my interference. "Is there anyway I can go?" I asked.

"You already know the answer; now you need to get back." Chuck said.

I nodded and teleported back to my house, "CAS!" I yelled.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked annoyed.

"I had to find something out." I said then Cas came into the room "Cas you need to run an errand for me." God I hated doing this.

"Anything." he said.

I turned to Dean, "Pack your bags you and Sam have to go deal with something and you are going to need Crowley's help."

"I am not working with that demon." Dean said.

"There's no other way; Dean when you get back I will explain everything to you." I said to him. I gave him a pleading look and I saw him cave.

"Fine." he mumbled.

"I will make sure Sam is where he needs to be; call him in two days. I am going to talk to Sam." I said and transported to my island.

I walked up to the house and went in; I heard noise coming from the guest bedroom…Jo screaming.

"JO!" I said running to the room. I opened the door and screamed at the situation Jo and Sam were in, "OH MY GOD!" I said and shut the door. I had just seen Sam and Jo doing the deed, but what was worse was I got a full frontal view of Sam who was basically my brother.

A second later Sam came out, "Bella what are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to find something to gauge my eyes out." I joked.

"Hey I have seen you and Dean enough." Sam retorted.

"At least we put the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door; not our fault you don't read it." I said.

"Hey B." Jo said walking out in Sam's shirt.

"Ok I am going to make this fast so I can go; Sam you are leaving in a couple days, go ahead and use the house until then. I'll call before I pop over." I said.

"Good idea B; Sam you coming back to bed?" Jo asked coyly.

"OH GOD JO; can't you wait until I leave?" I said and pretended to gag.

Sam grabbed Jo threw her over his shoulder and smacked her on the butt, "Bye Bella." he said.

"Sam this is something Dean would do not you." Jo said to him.

"I know I just want her to remember what she's missing with Dean." Sam said and shut the door.

**Dean's Point of View**

(A week after he leaves.)

I had hooked up with Crowley and we had kidnapped a guy named Brad who turned out to be the guy that introduced Sam and Jess. The minute Sam saw him he wanted blood and he almost did it too, but thankfully his senses kicked in. I couldn't blame Sam; I mean he was beating himself up over being fooled by this guy and it had gotten his girl killed. We had gotten Pestilence's location and I let Sam kill Brad; he deserved his revenge. Cas ended up becoming human and we waited on him for two days to join us. We headed to a nursing home and Pestilence surprised us; he made us sick, but amazingly Cas stayed strong enough to cut off his ring.

I couldn't help, but replay Pestilence's words over and over in my head; "It's too late."

Bobby had traded his soul for Death's location, Sam wanted to say yes to Lucifer then take control and force him back into the cage. I knew I had temporarily talked him out of it, but I knew he was still thinking about it. Bobby, Cas, and Sam were going to make sure that the Croatoan Virus didn't get distributed and I was looking for Death.

Crowley appeared next to me, "I found Death." he said.

I jerked the steering wheel and almost hit another car, but gained control at the last minute. I pulled over and looked at him, "Damn it man you almost got me killed you jackass." I seethed.

"Sorry; now do you want to know where Death is or not?" he asked in a snotty tone. I nodded. "He is at restaurant." he said and disappeared.

I drove the direction Crowley told me to and when I walked in all the customers and employees were all dead.

"Hello Dean; please sit and have some pizza." Death said casually to me.

"No thanks I wanna live for at least a couple more hours." I said.

"Calm down Dean I'm not going to do anything to you; truthfully you are of no consequence to me." He said eating the pizza. "Besides I want something from you."

"Oh really; what do you want?" I asked finally sitting down.

"I want Lucifer back in his cage; I want you to promise me that and I will give you the knowledge I behold." Death said as if we were having a normal conversation.

"You got it." I said.

"Dean when I say promise I mean that you will allow your brother to say yes to Lucifer and if it is necessary you will push him into the cage." Death said giving me a meaningful look.

"I can't…" I started to say.

"Then I can't give you my ring. Then everyone who dies will be on your head." Death said continuing to eat his pizza.

"Alright, I'll do whatever it takes." I told him.

He took off his ring and waited before putting it down, "If you try to get out of this the consequences will be dire." I just nodded and he placed the on the table; I grabbed it and left.

I met back up with Sam, Bobby, and Cas and showed them how the rings worked.

Then Bobby pulled me to the side, "You okay?" he asked.

"No." I said and explained what Death had told me.

"You know Dean I think Sam can pull it off." Bobby said.

"I don't know Bobby it seems too risky." I replied.

He stopped walking and turned to me, "What are you more afraid of; losing or losing your brother?"

**Bella's Point of View**

As soon as Dean left the restaurant I stepped out from the kitchen.

"Hello Bella, or should I call you Phoenix?" Death said.

"Bella is just fine." I said and sat down across from him.

"You know what will happen." he stated.

"Yes I am well aware." I replied.

"Shame though isn't it; that Sam has to die." Death said taking a bite of his pizza. I just sat there waiting for a while then he looked at me, "You are a curious creature; the only one I have met that cannot die."

"You can't." I stated.

"Oh yes I can; in fact you could kill me." he smiled.

"I can't do that though; with life must come death." I repeated what Chuck had told me.

"True, but you are capable of changing such things; like Jo and Ellen." he said.

He was trying to hint at some thing, "I don't follow." I said confused.

He sighed, "If you can bring the dead back to life which is basically taking one soul and transferring it why can't you do that with Sam and Lucifer."

I gasped as I realized what he was saying, "You mean after Sam says yes I could pull Lucifer out and put him in my body."

"God has told you many things, but he has failed to mention this; you wouldn't put him in your body. Your soul would leave your body since it is stronger than that shell you occupy." he said waving his hand at my body and continued, "You would become the true Phoenix; sure you are capable of great things, but you are limited. Unfortunately if you did that you would die." he stated.

"I thought I couldn't?" I asked.

"You can't unless its by your own hand, but the moment you break free of that shell you will have all your powers at your call, but it comes with a price; using the kind of power and will it will take to put him in his cage, well it will consume you and you will die. But you would have to create an opening; you would have to stab yourself with your athame in your heart since that is where your soul resides." Death said and he got up as I sat there stunned, "Well I must be going." and he left.

I couldn't move I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything except think one thing; I could stop Lucifer.

A/N: So please review. Also in your reviews let me know if you want a lemon between Dean and Bella. Songs for this chapter are:

Jen Titus- Oh Death

Alanis Morrissette- Ironic

Alice in Chains- Here Comes the Rooster

Shiny Toy Guns- Stripped


	11. IMPORTANT!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ok guys I hate these things, but it's necessary. I need you the reader's advice on the story. I want it to be good for ya'll, but I'm not getting much feedback. I want to know if you even want me to continue it, so please let me know what you guys want. If I do continue it the update will be a little longer since I'm seriously not feeling well. I'm working the next chapter just in case you want me to keep going. Now pm me or review and let me know either way.

Thanks,

Emeraldphoenix23


	12. UPDATE!

Author's Note

Ok you guys I am going to continue the story, but it will be a little bit before I update. I'm still in the hospital and to be honest I'm pretty weak and tired all the time. I am going to try and get the chapter up by the end of the weekend, but I'm so sorry I can't completely commit to it. I will do my best just please be patient with me. Thank you all for your input on continuing and thank you for all the support and get well wishes; I greatly appreciate them.


	13. Last Night on Earth

Chapter 9

A/N: WARNING THERE IS A LEMON IN HERE AND IT IS FAIRLY SEXUAL SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Last Night On Earth

**Dean's Point of View**

When we got back to Bella's we told everyone the plan and Jo freaked out;

"Sam there is no way in hell you are doing this!" she screamed. "What happens if you can't take control; have you thought about that? What in the hell are you thinking?"

"Jo babe I can handle it." Sam was saying trying to soothe her. He tried to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"Sam I saw you on demon blood and you were different. Now you tell me you are going to do it again and then say yes; no I won't let you." Jo said as her voice cracked; she was close to tears.

"Jo it's going to be okay; I am going to come right back to you." Sam said.

"NO YOU WON"T SAM, DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW THAT YOU WON'T BE COMING BACK!" she screamed.

"Sam I have to agree with Jo; it seems risky." Carlisle said. Everyone nodded their heads, but Sam stood his ground.

The doors to the study and Bella walked in; Jo ran to her, "Bella tell him he can't say yes to the devil. Tell him it's a stupid plan and that he won't come back. Tell him you won't allow it."

Bella pulled Jo in for a hug and said, "There's no other way Jo."

That made us all freeze; Bella agreeing to this plan came out of left field.

Jo pulled back, "What?"

"Jo there's no other way." Bella said. Jo went to stand by the couch and Bella went to stand in the center of the room, "Sam is the only one who can get control of the devil and if he doesn't we are all dead; even me."

"Bella it's a crazy plan." Ellen said hugging her daughter.

Bella sighed, "I agree; it's stupid, senseless, unfair, insane plan, but we are out of all options. I can't do anything now; it's out of my hands."

"YOU LIE! YOU BROUGHT ME AND MOM BACK DO SOMETHING DAMN IT!" Jo screamed and ran out.

"Bella you have got to be kidding." Edward said.

"I'm not. It is what it is." she replied coolly.

I could tell by her stance and attitude something was up; I knew she wouldn't talk about it in front of everyone and I decided to wait until we were alone.

"You can't expect us to stand and watch Sam commit suicide." Alice said.

"I know it's hard; Sam is my family and I don't want to watch him do this. If I could do something I would, but it's out of my hands now. Ultimately the decision is Sam's and he has decided. Tonight might very well be the end for us all and I suggest we treat this night as if it's our last night on earth. Tonight do and say whatever you need to, to each other because after tomorrow we may not be here." Bella said and walked out of the living room while the rest of us stood there.

I thought about Bella's words and I knew she was right. I went upstairs to get something I had been keeping for 4 years waiting for the right time to give it to Bella; the end of the world seemed like the perfect time.

**Bella's Point of View**

I went to find Jo and talk to her; she was in her room.

"Get out Bella." she said as I walked in.

"Jo please let me explain." I said.

"Explain what; how you are going to let the man I love die?" she asked coldly.

"Jo do you really think I'm going to let Sam die?" I asked and she finally turned to look at me. "I can't explain it, but please trust me; when have I ever let you down?"

"Never." she replied.

"Ok then no more moping; now go down stairs and spend some time with your man." I said and pulled her out of the room.

We walked downstairs and everyone was off in their own little groups; Jo ran to Sam and then they disappeared up stairs. I silently walked outside to the garden.

I had been out there for quite some time when I felt someone behind me, "Hey Jake." I said.

"You know that's really creepy Bella." He said and sat down beside me.

"No more creepy than a guy that turns into a wolf." I retorted.

"So is this really possible the end?" Jake asked me after about ten minutes of silence.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Bella you know that you have always been my best friend and I still care about you." he said taking my hand into his.

"I know Jake; even after you left I knew. No matter what Jake you are and always will be in my heart; now go and spend some time with your family." I said and waved my hand and sent him to the house.

"What is this come and say goodbye to Bella day." I said as I felt the Cullen's come up behind me.

"Sorry Bella it's kind of mandatory; you know end of the world." Emmett said and sat down on the ground in front of me.

I laughed and everyone sat down, "So what do you guys want to say? Wait let me guess; Bella we are sorry for leaving you blah, blah, blah."

"Not exactly," Rose said, "We want to thank you."

I sat there stunned, "Thank me for what?"

"For dying for us the first time, saving our asses from the demons, keeping us alive after you died, forgiving us, helping Edward find someone, the list goes on and on. Bella if you hadn't come into our lives none of this would have happened." Alice said.

"It wasn't my doing; it was fate." I replied.

"It doesn't matter what brought us together just know that no matter what happens after tonight you are always part of this family." Esme said.

"You all will always be part of my family." I said and we had big group hug.

Edward chuckled stood up and held out his hand, "Bella would you mind coming with me for a minute."

I squinted my eyes at him, "What are you up to Edward?" I asked suspiciously.

"Not me Bella." he said as he grabbed my hand. We headed to the house and he stopped at the front door, "You know Bella I can't thank you enough for bringing Alex into my life, but know you will always be my first human love."

I laughed, "Edward I'm the only human you ever loved."

"Touché." he said and opened the front door for me.

I walked in and saw my dad, "Hey dad; you too?" I asked.

"Yep Bells." he smiled and walked over to hug me. "Bella I know that I was never a very openly emotional person…"

I interrupted him, "Dad I always knew you loved me no matter what. The person I am is because of you; you raised me to be strong and do the right thing. I can't thank you enough." I said.

"Tell you what Bells how about after Sam sends Lucifer back to hell you and I talk about this." he said and I nodded. He started to lead me to the stairs, "Besides I think someone else would like to say a proper goodbye; I always thought you two should end up together." my dad whispered and then kissed my cheek.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs after my dad disappeared and got a strange tingly feeling.

"Something wrong?" I looked up and saw Dean on the landing.

"No." I said.

"Well come on I want to show you something." he said and held out his hand to me; I gladly took it. He turned me around and blindfolded me; I started to fight, "Come on Bella it's our last night as you said; just trust me." he whispered in my ear and for the first time in a while my whole body shivered and my knees buckled. Dean caught me, "I got you Bella; I will always catch you."

I felt him straighten me up and guide me up the stairs. He stopped me, a door opened, I was guided a few feet, stopped, the door shut and then the blindfold came off. I knew we were in Dean's room, but it was very different; there were hundreds of candles lighting the room and soft music playing in the background.

I looked at him, "Romantic setting, Lifehouse playing in the background, Dean Winchester you have made this into a total chick flick moment." I said.

"Well it's our last night remember; I had to pull out all the stops." he said as he pulled me to him and we started to sway back and forth. "You know the last time we were here Cas interrupted us."

I laughed, "Yea I know; he always has the worst timing."

"Well he isn't here now so why don't we pick up where we left off." Dean said as his hands found their way under my shirt and I pulled away.

"Dean no…" I started to say, but as I moved back he took steps forward.

"Bella listen to me, I know you know what's going on and what is going to happen, but I don't want to talk about that. What I want is to be with you just for tonight; no interruptions, no fighting like we usually do, just you and me." he said.

"Dean this isn't you…" I started to say knowing full well that the real Dean Winchester was not like this.

"You see that's where you are wrong Bella; this is me with you. This is what I have always wanted to do with you, but I was too pig headed to ever do it until now. I have always been to damn stubborn to admit how I have always felt about you." Dean said.

By now I was backed completely up against the wall and Dean placed his hands on either side of my head and leaned down so he was face to face with me. I looked into those gorgeous green eyes of his and I couldn't speak.

"Bella do you want me to let you go?" he whispered.

"No." I said.

With that one little word Dean pressed his entire body against mine and his lips came crashing down to mine. As we kissed every problem in the world disappeared and we melted together. He kept pressing me up against the wall as he hands roamed up and down my sides. I felt his right hand slip under my shirt and cup my breast and I let out a moan at the contact. His lips left mine and traveled down to my neck as he began to suck the base of my neck.

Dean pulled his hand and lips away and looked into my eyes, "Bella do you want me to stop?" he asked; his voice was husky and strained. His eyes were full of love, desire, lust and need.

"No." I replied breathlessly.

His smiled that cocky smile I loved and once again his lips crashed into mine. I felt his hand roam to my ass and squeeze it which made me jump a little. I felt his hands lower a little to my thighs and he picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I was still pinned against the wall as we kissed; then I felt him move away from the wall and lay me on the bed. I untangled my hands from his hair and shoved them under his shirt. My body shivered at those amazingly chiseled abs and pecs; I heard him moan into my mouth as my fingernails dug into his chest.

**Dean's Point of View**

The moment Bella's nails dug into my chest I couldn't control myself any more. I pulled back to look at her and saw lust, love, and longing in those deep blue pools of hers. I felt her lift my shirt and complied by allowing her to take it off. The moment it was completely off she gasped and I got my cocky smile, I leaned down and whispered, "My turn."

I put my hands under her shirt and she leaned up letting me take it off. I marveled at how amazing her body was. Her ivory silk skin was flawless; her breasts were supple and plump and she gave a moan as I started to massage them. I leaned down again, "You know I'm completely topless I think we should take off that bra." Her breath hitched and I decided I wanted to see how far I could push it. She leaned up so I could unhook her bra, but I pushed her back down and began to ravage her mouth. I let my hand slide down to my boot and I pulled out my knife. She heard it and completely froze I leaned up and brought the knife to her chest. I slid it underneath the thin piece of lace that held the cups together and I felt her shiver as the cold metal touched her skin. In one swift motion I cut the material and there she was lying completely topless underneath me. She started to bite her bottom lip and her cheeks started to turn a gorgeous shade of pink.

I leaned down and kissed her lightly, "Don't you dare be shy Bella; you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

She laughed, "Dean I'm not completely human."

"Fine you are the most beautiful, amazing, and gorgeous creature." I said.

I saw a fire with in her eyes ignite as she flipped us so that she was straddling me. She slid down until her mouth was at my zipper and she looked at me with a devilish smile. She unbuttoned my jeans and I thought she would use her hand to unzip them but I was dead wrong. She bent her head down and used her teeth to unzip them. I had never been so turned on in my life. She proceeded to take off my boots, socks, and jeans; the she crawled back on top of me like a lioness. I couldn't take it and I flipped us so I was on top and attacked her mouth.

I broke away, "You know it's not fair I'm completely naked." I said.

"Then why don't you fix that." she said challenging me.

I smiled and unbuttoned her jeans. Then using my knife I cut off her underwear; at this point there was no more foreplay. I couldn't handle it anymore and I knew she couldn't either so I spread her legs and pushed up into her sweet core. She moaned and arched her back at the pressure I put on her and I didn't stop there. I grabbed on to her hips and with each thrust I yanked on them which made her moan the deeper I went. She wrapped her legs around me and flipped us and started to ride my hard cock like there was no tomorrow, (which was a possibility).

"Fuck Bella!" I yelled and for a moment she stopped and leaned down.

"Did I say you could talk?" she purred into my ear. I knew the game she wanted to play. Tonight was not going to be sweet and soft like so many other times; tonight all we wanted was to be rough and hard.

I flipped her and started to thrust into her harder, "I… will do….whatever… I damn well like." I said in between thrusts and she moaned beneath me. She arched her back and I cold feel her walls closing in around my cock and then she released, but I was far from ready. I pulled out flipped her onto her stomach and started going at it doggy style with her. She screamed and grabbed onto the head board for support. I got impulsive and smacked her on the ass and I laughed when she froze.

"You think that's funny?" she asked.

Next thing I knew I was on my back and Bella was back straddling me and riding me hard.

"Damn it Bella ride me harder." I said huskily.

"You want me to ride you hard?" she asked seductively.

I nodded and she started rocking on me harder and faster. I put my hands on her hips and helped her with the motion and then I felt my self climax as well as her. We rode out that amazing wave of euphoria and she fell down onto my chest.

She eventually rolled off of my chest and when she tried to get up I grabbed her hips pulling her back to me, "You are not going anywhere Miss Swan." I said and she complied with my order.

I felt her completely relax against me and within minutes she was asleep. I kissed her hair and I followed suit, but before I did, I made a mental note to give her the present tomorrow.

A/N: Ok so what did you think about the lemon? Please review and let me know what you thought. Thank you again to everyone who has sent me get well wishes; I'm starting to get there, slowly but surely. Songs for this chapter:

Delta Goodrem- Last Night on Earth

Lifehouse- Take me Away

Hinder- Get Stoned


	14. Facing the Devil

Chapter 10

Facing the Devil

**Dean's Point of View**

I woke up to the most beautiful sight ever; Bella. She looked so peaceful and happy. Last night was amazing to say the least, but I didn't want it to ever end. I felt Bella stir, "Hey beautiful." I said.

"Hey." she said smiling.

I pulled her closer to me, "I wish we had more time." I said against her hair. I kissed the top of her head and got out of bed.

"Where are you going." she asked.

"Just stay right there." I said and grabbed a box out of my bag. I walked back over and got back in bed, "Bella do you remember when you and I disappeared that weekend about 4 months after you moved in with Bobby." I asked.

"Yea the beach house; you took me there to get my mind off of everything because I was working too hard. I think that's the only time you took a break from hunting." she said laughing.

"Yea I think you're right. Do you remember the jewelry store we went into to find your mom something for her birthday and you saw that necklace?" I asked.

"Of course the 10 karat white gold lily pendant with diamonds in it, I couldn't stop drooling over it." she said laughing.

"Yea you said it reminded you of new beginnings the way it blossomed." I said.

"How did you remember that?" she asked me.

"Bella I have remembered everything you have ever said." I told her and handed her the box.

She opened it, "Dean you didn't; where in the world did you find it?" she asked.

"I bought it that day and have had it for 4 years waiting for the right moment to give it to you. Bella when this is all over and if we get separated promise me you will meet me on that beach and wait for me." I said taking her hands into mine.

"Of course Dean." she replied. "I will always wait for you because you are it for me. There is no other guy in the world that makes me feel the way you do." and she kissed me.

I kissed her back and after a minute she deepened it.

"Bella we don't have…." I tried to say, but she stopped me.

"Dean we have the time trust me; I need this with you." she said pulling away and looking at me with pleading eyes.

I couldn't refuse and I pulled her lips back to mine. The kiss was sensual, slow, and deep as we tried to make the connection reach every cell in our bodies. I felt her hands in my hair, then trail down the side of my face, chest, and back. Every place her fingers touched felt like there was a fire left behind. I pulled her as close as possible and held her tightly. I finally pulled away for us to breathe, but immediately my lips went to her neck and I left a trail of kisses. I flipped us and hovered above her as she wrapped her arms around me neck.

"Dean now." she said and I pushed into her wet, hot core.

I have been with other girls but with Bella it was very different. Every cell in my body was on fire and I got lost in our connection. I pushed in and out of her slow and deep. Her back arched and small moans escaped her lips. She pulled me down and kissed me. We climaxed at the same time and it was like we were just floating in mid air.

I laid back down next to her and she whispered, "Dean I love you no matter what happens today just know that." She kissed me and got up to get dressed. I knew she was right; no matter what happened today we would have our love.

**Bella's Point of View**

I walked into the bathroom and took a hot shower. I heard everyone moving around getting ready. I shut off the water and dried off. I dried my hair and went to my closet to get dressed. I wore a simple black spaghetti strap, boot cut jeans, black boots, and my leather jacket (the same thing I wore the night I died in the warehouse) and took a look in the mirror. I added the final touch; the necklace Dean had given me. I grabbed my athame and put it in the holder on my leg.

I walked down stairs and everyone was waiting. Dean held out his hand and I took it.

"It's about damn time Bella." Sam said his arm around Jo.

"Shut it Sam." Dean said and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked. They nodded and we walked out the door.

About an hour later we were in Detroit outside a warehouse. Dean, Cas, Sam, Bobby, and Dad went in to collect demon blood for Sam to drink.

"Did you think we wouldn't notice?" Edward asked me as we leaned against the car.

"What?" I asked innocently (although I knew what he was talking about.

"That's the same outfit you wore the night you died." he said. "You're going to do it again aren't you?"

"Edward I can't do anything; Sam has to." I said and it was partly true.

"She isn't lying." Jasper said confirming my story.

"Bella please don't do anything reckless." Edward said.

"Yea I mean come on I haven't known you for very long and I need you as my maid of honor." Alex said showing me her left hand.

"Let me guess last night?" I asked.

"Yea." she said beaming.

"You see Edward the ring looks better on her than it ever would of me; besides I probably would have left your ass at the altar." I said lightening up the mood and every laughed.

An hour later the boys came back with buckets of blood.

Sam gave Jo a kiss and then turned to Dean, "You probably should look away."

Everyone leaves except me, "Aren't you going to go with them?" Sam asks me.

"It doesn't bother me Sammy boy; drink it up." I said and we laughed.

An hour later Sam was hyped up on demon blood and we announced our arrival and were hauled in my demons.

"Sam you brought the whole gang even Phoenix; what can I do for you?" Lucifer asks his back to us.

"I'm here to say yes." Sam tells him and then in one second all the demons were dead.

"Saves me the trouble." Lucifer says to us. "I know about the horse men's rings, but I'm not mad. I have a proposal how about a one on one fight Sam?"

"Sam don't do it." Jo says, but she's thrown against the wall.

"Leave her alone!" Sam screamed.

"Then say yes." Lucifer retorted.

"Yes." Sam said.

Lucifer looked at me there was a flash of light and Lucifer's host body was gone. Dean threw the rings against the wall and said the incantation. Sam wakes up and Dean tries to banish Lucifer, but I knew it was too late.

"Sorry Dean; Sam's long gone." Lucifer says from Sam's body.

He takes the rings and disappears.

"What the hell Bella why didn't you stop it?" Jo asks running towards me.

"Because I can't; it's out of my hands." I replied.

"Bullshit Bella bring him back to me." she yelled.

"I'm sorry; I have to go." I said and teleported away.

Now it's just a waiting game; waiting for it come to the edge and then I jump in.

**Dean's Point of View**

Bella just left and we were walking around the street until we stopped in front of an electronics store. The news was on reporting on all the disasters around the world.

"We have to do something." I said.

"There's no more we can do; Bella was right." Cas says to me.

"I'm sorry Dean I'm all out of ideas." Bobby said turning to me.

"Screw this." I said and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line said.

"Chuck tell me where Sam is going to meet Michael." I said.

"The angels wouldn't say but I know it's a place called Stull Cemetery. Do you know where that is?" Chuck asked me.

"Yeah it's outside Lawrence, KS. Thanks Chuck." I said and hung up.

"You can't go; all you will see is Michael killing Sam." Cas said.

"I haven't got anything to lose and I won't let Sammy die alone." I replied.

"I'm coming with you." Jo said.

"So are we." Edward said and the others nodded; except for Bobby and Cas.

"What about Bella Dean?" Bobby asked me.

"Tell her I love her and that I hope she understands." I said and walked to my car.

I loved Bella, but I couldn't let Sammy go without a fight.

**Bella's Point of View**

After Chuck hung up the phone he looked at me, "You know what this means?"

"Yea I do." I said.

"You will die." he said quietly.

"I know, but I can't watch Dean and Jo go through this. Sam is the most important thing to them and if I have to die to keep them from losing him then I do it willingly." I said sitting down on the couch. "Bring me a bowel of water."

Chuck did and I waved my hand over it focusing on Stull Cemetery.

"There's no turning back if you do this." Chuck said sitting down beside me.

"I know." I said.

We waited until morning; watching and waiting until I saw Lucifer and Michael. They went back and forth about Chuck (their father); Michael said that Chuck was right. Lucifer said he was wrong and they could make their own path. Michael refused to join Lucifer when he offered and they were about to fight when I heard Rock of Ages by Def Leppard play. I laughed as Dean blared the music and drove through the gates of the cemetery.

"True Dean style." I whispered and Chuck held my hand.

Dean got out and walked towards Michael and Lucifer.

"I wanna talk to my brother." Dean said looking at the two of them.

"You have no business here." Michael said to him.

"Adam if you're in there I'm sorry." Dean said looking at Michael (who was possessing Dean and Sam's half brother Adam).

"Adam isn't here." Michael said.

"Well then screw you I want to talk to Sam." Dean replied turning to Lucifer.

"Leave Dean now." Michael said.

"Hey ass butt." Cas said and then threw fiery holy water onto Michael and he bursts into flames.

"That should buy you some time." Cas said to Dean.

"You dare throw fiery holy water on my brother, only I can do that." Lucifer said and made Cas blow up.

Lucifer then threw Dean onto the impala; Bobby started shooting Lucifer and Lucifer twisted his hand and Bobby's neck snapped.

Lucifer walked over and started punching Dean while the others were forced to watch. I held them where they were so they wouldn't get hurt. Then I saw Sam take control of his body again.

"It's time." I said and teleported to Dean.

**Dean's Point of View**

"Sammy?" I asked my jaw and entire face swollen.

"It's alright Dean I have a hold on it." Sam said and took the rings out saying the incantation.

"It will be alright." I heard a voice say and looked to see Bella.

"Bella help Sam." I said.

She came over to me and kissed me, "I am Dean; I am." she said and kissed me.

"It's gonna hurt isn't it?" Sam asked.

She smiled; "Yea it will, but I promise it will be over soon." she said and pulled out her athame.

"Bella you promised to help him!" Jo cried.

"I am Jo." she said and then looked at me, "I love you." She smiled, raised the athame and plunged it into her chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed trying to get up.

Bella fell to the ground and I saw a fiery bird explode from her chest. Michael appeared and just stood there watching. The bird flew right through Sam and I saw a dark blue light mix with it and I knew it was separating Sam and Lucifer. Then it attacked Michael and I watched as it looked at me and dove into the pit taking Michael and Lucifer's spirits with it.

"Bella!" I screamed and crawled over to her. Everyone came running over to us and watched as her chest healed. "Come on Bella wake up." I whispered.

"She won't." I heard someone say and looked to see Cas. He touched my face and I was healed. "Looks like God brought me back." then he walked over and brought Bobby back to life.

"Do something Cas." I yelled.

"I can't when she plunged her athame into her chest she released her soul and spirit. I can't bring her back; she's gone Dean." Cas said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I pulled Bella into my arms and held her.

A/N: So you guys please review; after five reviews I will update so tell me what you think. Songs for this chapter:

Theory of a Deadman- By the Way

Shinedown- If You Only Knew

Shinedown- The Crow and the Butterfly

Bethany Joy Lenz- Halo


	15. Three Months

Chapter 11

Three Months

**Dean's Point of View**

After two weeks Bella looked exactly how she had died; she hadn't decomposed and it was then that I refused to let anyone bury her. I was going to bring her back or join her one of the two. I tried everything; I talked to Cas, I went to every crossroad demon I could find, but they all said the same thing, she was gone. I refused to talk about it to anyone and wouldn't listen to them. I was dead set on bringing her back to me.

It had been three months since Bella had died and I was heading to the last person I could think of; Chuck. I pulled up to his house and went to the front door.

"Dean what are you doing here?" Chuck asked once he opened the door.

"I need your help." I said and he ushered me in.

"Sam already called me; I'm so sorry Dean." Chuck said.

"There has to be a way." I said sitting down on the couch as he brought me a beer.

"I haven't seen or heard anything." Chuck said.

I threw my beer against the wall and the glass shattered, "Damn it Chuck there has to be something. I can't be without her Chuck; I've done it once before and this time it's worse." I said and finally after three months I broke down. I cried and swore and poured my heart out to him. I told him that she was my life and I couldn't be without her. If I couldn't find a way to bring her back I was going to go and join her.

"Chuck she is the only girl I have ever loved; yea I know my sexual history, but with Bella it was different. I love her Chuck and I want her here with me. I can't keep going like this without her; she is the other half of me. How can you live when you aren't whole Chuck? There is a part of my heart and soul missing; Bella is that other half and until she's with me again I won't be able to live." I said.

"Dean, there maybe something." Chuck said getting up and walked over to his desk. He brought back a drawing, "I have drawn this ever since Bella died; I don't know where it is, who the girl is with their back to me, or anything. Maybe you can take a look at it." and he handed the drawing to me.

The drawing showed a house on the beach and a girl standing in the water. She had blonde hair and was wearing a white dress. Her hair was blowing in the wind and I could just make out at faint tattoo on her neck. Then it me like a bus.

"How long have you been seeing this?" I asked in a whisper.

"Since Bella died; every night I've dreamed it and I can never see the girls face." Chuck said.

I got up and hugged him, "Thank you Chuck." I said and ran to the impala. I grabbed my phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Sammy its Dean…" I started to say.

"Dean where in the hell are you?" Sam asked.

"Sam not now, listen I need you to go to Bella's room and see if her body is there." I said.

I heard him trudge up the stairs, open the door and gasp, "Dean what did you do? Did you sell your soul?"

"No I didn't sell my soul; I tried that last month. Is she there?" I asked.

"Dean her body is gone; now tell me what did you do?" Sam asked again.

"Thanks Sam I'll call you later." I said and hung up.

I just kept repeating to myself, _three days, three days, three days._

**Jo's Point of View**

Sam got off the phone with Dean and started pacing. I just kept looking at the bed where my best friend's body had been.

"Sam did he…" I trailed off.

"He says he didn't, but I don't believe him." Sam replied. "Call everyone." Sam told me and walked down stairs.

I got out my phone and dialed Alice, "Hello?" she answered.

"Alice you need to get you and your family over here now." I said.

"Why what's going on?" she asked scared.

"Dean's been gone for two weeks and now Bella's body is missing." I said.

"Did he sell his soul; no wait I would of seen that." Alice said and started rambling.

"Alice just get your ass over to Charlie's now." I said and hung up.

Then I called Jake, "Hello?" he asked in a sulky tone.

"Jake Dean's been gone for two weeks and Bella's body just went missing. You and the pack get your furry asses over here now." I said. I hung up and went downstairs to find Sam in the kitchen with Mom, Bobby, Charlie, and Billy.

"What in the hell did that boy do?" Bobby asked slamming his fist on the counter.

"Did he sell his soul?" my mom asked.

"No he says he didn't, but I don't know if I believe him." Sam said rubbing his head. "That's not all Bella's body is gone."

"WHAT!" Charlie screamed and ran up the stairs followed by Mom and Bobby.

"Is she really not up there?" Billy asked quietly.

"Yes." I said.

Then next I knew the door flew open and the Cullen's and the pack ran upstairs to see for themselves. About thirty minutes everyone piled back into the kitchen and Sam explained everything.

"He wouldn't sell his soul would he?" Esme asked.

"He would and I know he has been trying, but no one has taken the offer." Sam replied.

"Do we know where he is?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't track his phone." Sam said.

Then I got an idea, "CAS!" I yelled and a moment later Cas appeared. "Do you know where Dean is?" I asked.

"No I can't track him; I know he went to the prophet Chuck, but after he left I lost him." Cas replied.

Sam pulled out his phone and went into the living room. We all sat in silence for thirty minutes until Sam came back.

"Chuck says he doesn't know where Dean went." Sam said and punched a hole through the wall.

"So what do we do now?" Edward asked holding Alex.

"Nothing we can do; we just have to wait." Cas said and we all just sat there wondering when we would see Dean again.

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up in a wonderfully soft bed and sat up quickly looking around confused.

"Calm down Bella it's alright." I heard a voice say and looked to see Chuck.

"How?" I asked.

Chuck laughed, "I'm God; if I can bring Castiel back I can bring you back."

"I thought I couldn't come back" I said.

"You wouldn't be able to be brought back by angels or demons, but I am neither." Chuck said helping me stand.

"How long has it been?" I asked standing wobbly.

"Three months; Dean has been trying to find a way to bring you back; including selling his soul." Chuck said and helped me walk to the porch. "He came to me three days ago and I told him where to find you. I have been waiting for the right time; I wanted to know that he had changed."

"You're God aren't you suppose to be all knowing." I said leaning against the railing of the porch.

He laughed, "I just wanted to make sure."

"So what now; am I the Phoenix again?" I asked.

"No, you are not supernatural; you're human." he said.

I couldn't help but smile, "Why?" I asked.

"It's the least you deserve." he said shrugging. Then he smiled, "Why don't you take a walk Bella?"

I don't know why but I did as he suggested and went to stand in front of the beach house. I finally realized I was wearing a simple white dress, my hair was down, and around my neck was the necklace Dean gave me. I smiled and watched as the sun started to rise.

**Dean's Point of View **

I drove for three days only stopping when I had to and even then it wasn't for very long. I was begging and praying that it was Bella in the drawing Chuck showed me. As I got closer to the beach house I remembered back to what I told Bella the day we went to find Lucifer;

_(Flash back)_

_Bella when this is all over and if we get separated promise me you will meet me on that beach and wait for me." I said taking her hands into mine. _

"_Of course Dean." she replied. "I will always wait for you because you are it for me. There is no other guy in the world that makes me feel the way you do." and she kissed me._

_(end flash back)_

I finally pulled up to the beach house and ran up opening the front door.

"BELLA?" I screamed running through the house. I looked everywhere and finally ran out to the back porch and looked to the ocean.

In the water stood a blond girl in a white dress; her hair blowing in the wind, a faint tattoo visible on her neck. The girl started to turn and I saw her face; Bella.

She smiled, "Took you long enough Dean Winchester; it's not nice to keep a girl waiting."

I couldn't stand it anymore; I jumped over the railing and ran to her. She met me halfway and I pick her up as my lips crushed hers. I was never going to let her go again.

Finally (and reluctantly) I pulled my lips away from her. I picked her up and carried her into the beach house and laid her down on the bed. I laid down right next to her and just stroked her cheek.

"How?" I asked taking in every inch of her.

"God." she replied.

"Why didn't I think of that." I said and laughed.

"Dean why did you try and sell your soul?" she asked playing with the button of my shirt.

"Because I couldn't live without you." I said and kissed her forehead.

She rolled me on my back and straddled me, "You listen to me Dean Winchester, and if you ever so much as pull any stupid shit like that again I swear to God you will be begging the hellhounds to get you. Do you hear me?" she said in a threatening tone.

I laughed and rolled to where I was hovering over her, "Yes I hear you." I said and then I whispered, "What you aren't going to use your powers?"

"I don't have any." she whispered.

I quit kissing her neck and pulled back to look at her, "What?" I asked confused.

"I'm human Dean." she said shrugging. I couldn't help but smirk, "What are you smirking at Dean?" she asked.

"Just that it's gonna suck that you can't beat me now Bella." I said.

She narrowed her eyes, "Dean I was hoping for this to be an amazing reunion with lots of sex, but if you're going to be a smartass…" Bella trailed off and pushed me off of her.

She got up from the bed and headed for the door. In one swift movement I got up from the bed, shut the door she had just opened and spun her around to face me. I pinned her between the door and my body, "Don't you dare." I whispered huskily then I crushed my lips to hers.

She immediately threw her hands around me and pressed her body against mine. I ran my hands down her sides and they gripped her thighs. I lifted her up and she wrapped those amazing legs around my waist. We came up for air, but my lips never left her body. I kissed along her jaw line, the hollow of her neck and her collarbone which earned me a moan.

"Dean." she moaned again and I took her to the bed.

This is what I had been waiting for, for three months. Nothing else mattered at that point except me and Bella. She quickly unbuttoned my shirt and then took off the black wife beater I had on under it Then she unbuttoned my jeans. I stood up and made her stand too. I kicked off my shoes, jeans and socks. I unzipped her dress and it fell right off and she stripped my boxers. I pushed her back down onto the bed and wasted no time; it had been three months since I had felt every inch of Bella and I couldn't stand it any longer. I pushed inside her and she gasped and arched her back. I kept pumping in and out of her and she kept moaning my name. The first time she climaxed she dug her nails into my back pulled them down towards my ass which made me hiss. The way she made me feel was amazing.

She rolled so that she was on top of me and brought my face to hers. I don't think I have ever been ridden like that in my entire life. This sex was filled with passion, love, comfort, reuniting, and claiming each other. After our amazing reunion sex I laid there listening to her even breathing. This is what I had always wanted and now that I got it I wasn't going to let it go…ever. I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her tightly and fell asleep next to the girl I planned on spending the rest of my life with.

A/N: Okay you guys I know some of you were upset I killed Bella again, but ta-da here she is. I would never end a story like I did last chapter. Now I will be posting the epilogue up in the next couple of days and there will be a HUGE announcement in it. Please review and let me know what you think. Songs for this chapter:

Eighteen Visions- Broken Hearted

The Fray- Syndicate

David Cook- Light On

Dashboard Confessional- Stolen

Theory of a Deadman- Wait For Me


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

It had been two weeks and no one had heard from Dean. The Cullen's had decided to go to Denali while the pack returned to the reservation. Charlie went back to working at the department and Sam, Jo, Ellen, and Bobby went hunting. They were in Waco at a bar when a bunch of demon's surrounded them.

"Well, well Sam the chosen one is all alone. Your brother left you and the girl you considered a sister died for you again. How does it feel to know that everyone around you eventually abandons you or dies?" the demon asked as she held them against the wall.

"Actually he wasn't abandoned I just needed some personal time." Dean said walking into the bar.

The demons turned to him and threw him against the wall as well, "Needed sometime to grieve for that freak. Too bad she isn't here to save your asses."

Suddenly a knife went into the demon's back piercing its heart.

A blonde girl leaned up to the demon's ear and whispered, "Wanna bet bitch."

She pulled the knife out and smiled at her friends as they were released from the demon's grip.

"I swear you guys can't keep out of trouble when I'm not around. I mean every time I leave and then show up you are in some deep shit." she smiled.

As the other demons started to attack she fought them off with the help of the others and in the end all the demons were dead.

She turned to the others as Dean came up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She waited for them to talk, but they just stared at her not moving; finally she said, "Now is that anyway to act towards your best friend that just saved your asses again?"

"Bella!" Sam said and picked her up in a bear hug.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jo asked hugging her next.

"Dead apparently, but now I'm back." she said and pulled Bobby in for a hug.

"Let me guess better than before; what powers do you have this time?" Sam asked rolling his eyes.

"None Sammy boy I'm as human as they come." she said smiling as she wrapped her arms around Ellen.

"No freaking way." Jo said.

"Yep; sorry but your stuck with boring humanly me." Bella said laughing. "Look we can get caught up on the way, but I have a father, a pack, and a bunch of vampires that need to know I'm alive. So let's pack up and take a road trip and hit a few jobs along the way."

The walked out of the bar and headed to their cars. Sam decided to ride with Jo, while Ellen and Bobby rode together. Dean and Bella walked to the impala got in. They started to drive towards Forks.

"Nervous?" Dean asked as he drove.

"Well of course." Bella said laughing. "I mean I hope Dad doesn't attack me like Bobby did you after you came back."

"If anything he will attack me; I've had you two weeks all to myself without calling him. Besides I think he will have a major issue with this." Dean said taking Bella's left hand and kissing the ring that was on her ring finger.

"Yea good thing you know how to defend yourself." Bella laughed.

"Bella when it comes to you I'm willing to go to hell and back. I will die a thousand times before I ever let you go again and this ring is a symbol of that. You are everything to me and I don't plan on letting you die again," he said and then got a smirk on his face, "At least not until after you marry me then all bets are off."

Bella smacked Dean in the head and looked at him, "Well Dean Winchester if that's the way you feel you can have the ring back." Bella said starting to take the ring off.

Dean quickly pulled down a dirt road, stopped and took Bella's hand, "Don't you dare take that off do you hear me." Dean said looking into her eyes. "If you value my sanity and pride you will not take that off."

"I value everything about you Dean and if anyone wants this ring off my finger they will have to cut if off." Bella responded and kissed him.

"Bella you realize that we are alone on a dirt road in the impala." Dean said with a mischievous grin.

"I know; think we have time?" Bella asked.

"We will always have time for this." Dean said and crushed his lips to hers.

A/N: Ok you guys that is the end I hoped you liked it. Now here is the big announcement….I have decided to start two new stories. The first one is already up and it's called Darkened Twilight, it is a Dark Angel/Twilight crossover. The other one I am working on will be a Vampire Diaries/Twilight crossover and right now I am working out the plot line for another Supernatural/Twilight crossover. So when the Vampire Diaries/twilight and the supernatural/twilight crossover is up I will let you know. Thank you all for your reviews and support and I hope you like the other stories I will be writing.


	17. HUGE

HUGE UPDATE!

OK you guys it's official the preface for my Vampire Diaries/Twilight crossover is up so for all you fans go over and check it out it's called Witch to Choose. Also the Dark Angel/Twilight crossover is up as well and it is called Darkened Twilight.


End file.
